Gang Members Stick Together
by Kipseyjewels
Summary: Ponyboy and Steve were alone when somethings happens with the socs, but what? Things escalate from there... But for the better, or worse?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Here is chapter 1 on my next story. I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **I don't own any characters, S. E. Hinton does.**

 **Enjoy chapter 1 and please review.**

Ponyboy POV

Everything had been crappy since the incident at the fountain, when Bob died. The socs hated me more they ever after windrixville, and I had a feeling that when they jumped me, they wanted me way more then hurt. They hated me 100%, and I knew it.

Darry did too, because he never wanted me to walk alone by myself anymore, at least not nearly as much as I used to do before.

Today Steve was supposed to walk me home, because Two-bit was busy, nd Soda and Darry were at work.

I waited for Steve at the front of the school. Today had been a long day. Almost every class I was in contained at least two socs, and each class they were always glaring at me, and making me feel uncomfortable.

Steve finally walked out of the front doors, and we were off. We started walking, until Steve questioned me with, "Hey, have any of those socs been bothering you lately?"

Why did he care? It's not like he really cares about me, does he? Does he really care. or only thing I'm nothing but a tag-along?

I don't know why that made me upset, because if he did care, that would make me feel a little bit better.

I finally responded with, "No, I'm fine." A little more mean they I intended.

He looked at me and said, "Well hey, I just wanted to make sure, no reason to get snappy."

I looked at him and he looked kinda upset. I was fine right now. I was glad that the gang cared about me, but sometimes it got kind of annoying. I don't know why, but I felt like I had to voice my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Steve, it's just that sometimes it gets annoying, having everyone worry about you all the time."

He said, "Well we don't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry we care."

He started walking a little faster, but he wasn't going very far ahead of me. I heard the sound of a car engine and turned around. It was just another car driving by.

I was so jumpy since I knew that the socs were mad at me.

We kept walking, with Steve still ahead of me by a little bit. I could tell that he was kind of angry with me at the moment. I sighed. He had every right, right?

I heard another car engine, but ignored it at first. My thoughts were the only things going through my head. We were on the east side of town, so we would be fine, right?

The sound of the car engine wouldn't go away, and there wasn't a car in front or passing us, so I knew that it had to be coming from behind me. I didn't look behind me, but instead I went a little quicker and caught up with Steve.

He never looked at me, but I could still tell that he was mad at me.

The sound of the car engine grew louder, and it was still behind us. No cars were passing us, and I had a feeling that it was following us. I was right. I turned around and saw a blueish-grayish mustang.

It was the socs, and i knew it.

"Steve." I whispered, as I turned and looked at him.

He never looked at me but muttered, "What?"

"Socs." Is all I said, and that got him to turn around.

He looked at the car, then at me. His look of anger turned to worry when he looked at me.

He whispered, "Hurry, we gotta get you home."

Not a second later we were both speed walking. The car sped up, but only to keep up with us. It went right next to us on the street, and Steve said, "Over here." I looked at him and watched him curve in front of me to the right, (The car was on their left) and start running. I sprinted after him, which I regretted.

He had led us right into an alley, because he thought we could go somewhere where their car couldn't go, but he was wrong. He thought there was going to be an escape route we could take, but he was wrong.

The socs parked their car right in front of the alley. Five socs got out of the car. They all had some type of smile on their face, and started walking towards us.

They created a half circle around us because the back of the alley was all that was behind us. We were trapped. I saw the one in front of the group, pull out a switchblade, but the blade was inside the handle, yet to be flipped open.

They all started laughing, and Steve saw the blade.

"You dumb-" But he stopped, because the socs with the blade flipped it open. I was shaking, between fear and anger. Five against two, and they have a blade. How is that fair?

The socs with the blade saw me shake, and aimed the knife at me, which only made me more frightened, and angry.

"Hey guys, look, he's scared." They teased me, and that only got me more angry.

"Five to two, and you need a blade. That really shows how scared 'we' are, yeah right." I said sarcastically.

This made the one with the blade angry, and he aimed the knife at Steve again, and said, "We are here to teach you a lesson. Were taking from you what you took from us." He said, and he was looking at me right when he said it.

I knew what he was talking about. He was talking about Bob, and they had come here to get revenge. Then it came to me. They lost Bob, so they were going to try to take Steve from me.

I wouldn't let them without a fight. This was my fault. This was all my fault. They should be aiming that knife at me, not Steve. He didn't do anything, and all of these thoughts just made me more upset.

Steve looked frightened, and backed up a little. The guy with the knife saw me slowly creep towards him, and he must have known that I was going to try and lunge at him.

He yelled out, "Get him!"

Two guys stayed where they were, while the other two lunged at me. I ran towards Steve, but one of them grabbed my arm and yanked me back. I saw Steve try to help me, but the guy aimed the knife closer, which made him stop.

The guys only pulled me to the ground, and held me still. They were watching the guy with the knife now, and they didn't know it, but they had loosened their grip on me. I saw the guy say something to Steve, and knew that I had to act soon.

When the two guys were least expecting it, I threw them off of me and quickly got to my feet. The guy saw me running towards them, and pulled the hand with the knife in it back. Then it dawned on me. He was going to stab Steve!

I sprinted forward as the guy's hand flung forward. I lunged at Steve and toppled him over.

We laid on the ground for a few seconds, and everyone, including the socs, were still. they all looked shocked, but the one that had the knife looked happy. I knew what happened.

I let out a scream as I felt pain in my stomach.

I had one more thought go through my head before I passed out.

I was happy. Steve didn't get the blow!

I did.

* * *

 **Here is my first chapter, and if you read it, please review it also. I want to know how I am doing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. Enjoy, review, and Stay Gold.**

 **Please please please review.**

 **Review**

Steve POV

I saw the guy's hand with the knife in it fling back. Then everything happened in slow motion. I was waiting for the blow of the knife, but I got a different type of blow. Someone had pushed me over, and out of the way.

I looked to see who had pushed me, and I saw Ponyboy laying on the ground next to me. Everyone was still. The socs looked shocked, and I knew that they wanted to have stabbed me, but the guy with the knife looked happy.

Ponyboy had let out a horrifying scream.

I found out why he screamed when I looked down at Ponyboy. He was now in a very small pool of blood.

He was stabbed, that's what happened!

Where was the knife? I looked around and saw that the guy was still holding it. He must have stabbed him while he lunged at me, but never let go of the knife.

I then noticed that Ponyboy was limp. Did he just pass out? Or is it much worse? I was overjoyed when I found out that he was breathing.

I heard familiar shouts, and knew that one of them was Two-bit.

I heard a couple others and knew that Two-bit, Soda, and Darry had come.

The three of them were fighting, until Soda saw his brother.

His face displayed nothing but fear, and hatred.

He crouched down next to his brother as I stood up and said, "Stay here with him. I'll help out Darry and Two-bit." He nodded, and I headed off.

Two-bit was fighting one guy, and Darry was fighting two. I recognized one to be the one with the knife.

The other two had ran off when they came. They either got help or didn't want to be caught. Either way, they were gone.

I helped Darry, until the three remaining socs ran off and followed the other two.

This battle with the socs was over.

I looked over at Ponyboy and Sodapop.

There was yet another battle.

The battle of survival.

Sodapop POV

When I saw Steve and Ponyboy, I felt sick.

Steve was crouched next to him, and Ponyboy was unconscious, in a little pool of blood, lying on his back.

I ran over to them, and Steve stood up and said that he was going to help fight. I nodded and turned my attention back to my younger brother.

Since I was wearing two shirts, I took off my top one and gently wrapped it around his stomach. He had lost a lot of blood so far.

I watched as the last remaining socs took off, and I watched Darry walk over to us. This was the first time he had seen our brother like this.

I watched him walk over to us, and I never took my eyes off of him. As he got closer, I whispered, "Darry..."

He looked at me and crouched down as tears fell down my face. He crouched down and said, "Steve, Two-bit, go get help." They both nodded and headed off, out of the alley.

"What do we do, Darry?"

He made eye contact with me, and said, "We have to wait for an ambulance, but for now, lets make sure that he doesn't lose a lot more blood then he already did."

I nodded and looked at my youngest brother. The pool of blood was a little bit bigger. Darry slipped one arm under Ponyboy's back and the other arm under his legs, and gently picked him up off of the ground.

Darry kept his arms under Ponyboy's back and legs, and hugged him. I went over to them, and all that went through my head was 'He better be okay.' and, 'Those socs are going to get what's coming to them.'

A few minutes later, we heard the siren from the ambulance.

Darry readjusted his arms under Ponyboy's back and legs into a more comfortable position, and slowly lifted him up.

I could tell that Darry was in a hurry, but at the same time was being very gentle. I looked back at my youngest brother. His stomach, and my shirt, were now soaked with blood. He was still unconscious and limp in Darry's arms.

An ambulance finally got there. We told them his name, and they put him in it. We could follow in our own truck.

We ran all the way home. We got into the truck, and were off.

 **The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Please review.**

 **Okay, I'm sorry that these chapters are so short, but I hope you enjoyed them. Please review and enjoy.**

 **I have no idea when next chapter will be.**

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, enjoy chapter 3.**

 **No special notes.**

 **The more reviews, the more updates.**

 **Review**

Sodapop POV

XXX

We followed the ambulance all of the way to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital, we pulled into the drive way while the ambulance went its own way.

Darry and I got out of the car, and went into the hospital. We went in the waiting room, and just waited.

we waited.

A few minutes later, Steve and Two-bit came and met us in the waiting room.

They looked tired. I bet it was because they must have been in a hurry to get here.

Steve came over to me, and asked, "Any news?"

I shook my head. I looked over at Darry, and noticed that he and Two-bit were watching us now.

Steve asked me, "How did you know where we were?"

I didn't think I could answer that, so I looked at Darry. He looked at me, and then Steve. He said, "We heard him scream. We ran along the alley ways until we found you guys."

I looked back at Steve and he nodded.

We waited.

And we waited.

And we waited.

We waited until a nurse finally walked over to us.

We all walked over to him, knowing it was for us. I also knew it was for us because we were the only people in the waiting room.

"Family of Ponyboy Curtis?"

"Darry held out his hand and said, "I'm the guardian. I'm Darrel Curtis."

He nodded and shook Darry's hand.

"Hi," He stated. "I'm Dr. Winston. Now, how are you guys related to Ponyboy?"

Darry said, "He is my younger brother." He pointed to me, and said, "This is Sodapop. He is our brother to."

He pointed at Two-bit and Steve, and said, "These are some friends."

The doctor nodded and started, "Well, I'm sure your know, but your brother took a stab wound to the stomach. We got him here just in time. He lost some blood, but he should be okay. If you go and see him, he will be in room 226. Just note that he won't be fully awake. He is on a sedative."

I was relieved. He was going to be okay.

I heard Darry sigh. He looked relieved as well.

We started walking, and a tear of relief rolled down my face.

We got to his room, and I opened the door.

There was my younger brother, laying on the hospital bed. He was hooked up to some IVs, different tubes, and a thick bandage on his stomach.

I went to his side and took his hand in mine.

"Hey little buddy. Can you open your eyes?"

He just moaned. Like the doctor said, it was the medicine.

I looked over at Steve, Darry, and Two-bit. Was it just me, or did Steve look like he was going to cry?

I shrugged it off, and turned my attention back to my younger brother. The socs weren't going to get away with this. I wouldn't let them.

"Hey little buddy. Were here for you now. They can't hurt you now."

He groaned again. He slowly opened his eyes. "S-soda?"

"Yeah. I'm here buddy."

He smiled a little and looked at me. He said, "Hey."

This time Two-bit spoke up. "Hey kid."

"Hey Two-bit."

Steve spoke up, and confused me all the same.

Steve said, "Why'd you do it kid?"

 **Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed my story. Please review.**

 **Sorry for the late update. I will make next chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Review**

Sodapop POV

Steve said, "Why'd you do it kid?"

I looked at Steve. His eyes were glued on my younger brother.

My brother was still tired, but he looked at Steve and said, "What?"

Steve just said, "Why'd you do that?"

I looked at Steve and said, "What did he do?"

Steve looked at me and looked prepared to cry.

He said, "He took it Soda. That was mine. It was supposed to be mine, not his."

"He took what Steve?" I responded. What was he talking about?

He whispered out, "He took the knife Soda."

I felt my eyes go wide. I thought the socs tried to stab him, not Steve!

"Why'd they try to stab you?!"

He looked at me, and said, "They knew that it would destroy the kid, emotionally."

I knew what he meant. Ponyboy thought that he was to blame for Bob's death, Johnny's death, and Dally's death. If they killed Steve, they knew that he would break.

I looked at Ponyboy as I tear rolled down my face. The socs wanted him dead. They didn't try to kill him this time, but they wanted him to snap emotionally. They wanted him to go crazy. I know I would.

I looked back at Steve and said, "What happened exactly?"

He just said, "They were trying to stab me, he toppled me, and they got him instead."

"How did they react?" I asked.

He said, "Some were shocked, but they were happy, Soda. They were happy. They want him dead."

I knew he was right. They blamed him for Bob's death, even though Johnny killed him.

They hated him. I sighed. Now, the whole gang had to be extra cautious. For themselves, and Ponyboy. They want my younger brother dead. We just have to try and keep that from happening.

Darry must have been listening, because he said, "Ponyboy shouldn't be aloud to walk alone from now on. I know he wasn't alone, but we need to be careful. Take a vehicle as much as possible."

We nodded.

XXX

The next day, Ponyboy was aloud to go home from the hospital. He was still a little out of it do to the medicine, but he was excited. He hated hospitals.

Steve and Two-bit said that they would always try to make sure that he wasn't alone at school. They'd both try to make sure that at least one of them was with him all the time.

I was grateful.

XXX

Finally, he was able to go back to school. This time, he wasn't very happy. I wasn't either. There were socs at his school.

I was getting ready for work. I was so nervous.

All I could do was hope that Steve and Two-bit were faithful to their promise.

XXX

Ponyboy POV

Two-bit drove Steve and I to school in his 'truck' and I was surprised that we actually got there on time.

Steve only went to help keep me safe in case something bad happens.

I was actually nervous to go back to school. The socs were there, and they hated me.

Steve asked, "Ready kid?"

I sighed, and said, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

 **Hey guys. I'm working on next chapter right now**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much, FrankElza** **for all of your support**

 **Please please please review**

 **Chapter 5**

XXX

Ponyboy POV

Steve, Two-bit, and I went into the building. I went to my first class. I was glad when Two-bit came with me.

 _Oh great_ , I thought. There were a few socs in the classroom.

I was glad that Two-bit wasn't right by me, but was pretty close.

Today was a little different though. The socs were glancing at me every now and then, but when I looked at them, they didn't laugh at me.

They just smirked. They pretended to be a friend. I knew then that they must have been planning something. It sent a chill down my spine.

These people wanted me dead, and for all I know is that they might have found out a way to do it.

I looked over at Two-bit. He must have seen what they were doing, because he looked mad. He looked threatening.

I felt better. I knew that the gang would protect me.

At least they would do there best, because I knew that sometimes there is nothing you can do.

XXX _Still Ponyboy's POV_

Two-bit drove Steve and I home after school.

Steve asked, "Anything happen today?"

Two-bit spoke up for me. He didn't go into detail, but he just said, "Just... keep an eye out. They were a little weird today."

Steve got the point and stayed silent.

I have to admit, that was one of the first times that I ever heard Two-bit say something seriously.

It sent another chill through my body.

We were silent until we got to my house.

XXX _Still Ponyboy's POV_

We got to my house. Two-bit and Steve came in with me. I went to the kitchen table and started working on my homework, while Two-bit and Steve watched TV.

I was doing good on my homework, but my thoughts traveled back to school. The faces of the socs were so different that it was hard to get it out of my head.

After a few minutes of thinking it over, I just shrugged it off.

The front door opened and closed. I looked and saw that Soda and Darry had just gotten home.

Two-bit turned the TV down.

Darry asked if anything happened today. Two-bit told him about the socs. I looked at Steve, and noticed that he looked interested.

I remembered that Two-bit never told Steve what happened until now.

Soda went into our bedroom, but I didn't know why.

I heard Two-bit say something, and noticed that I had stopped listening for a second.

I turned my attention back to the guys.

I heard Two-bit say, "I'm really sorry Darry, but I have to go."

Darry said, "What about you Steve?"

Steve said, "I work. I'm really sorry."

What were they talking about?

I wish that I didn't zone out when I did.

Darry sighed, and said, "Soda works too, so I'll have to take him."

I finally spoke up, and said, "What are you guys talking about?"

Darry said, "I'm going to pick you up from school tomorrow. I might be a little late. Wait by the front doors."

I said okay, and turned back to my homework.

XXX _Still Ponyboy's POV_

The next day, Two-bit drove Steve and I to school again.

"Hey Two-bit, Why can't you pick me up later?"

He said, "I'm sorry, but my mom wants me to help her with some stuff. I'm really sorry."

I said, "Its okay. When will you pick me up again?"

He said, "it should be in a few days."

I nodded and dropped the conversation.

 **Hey. Enjoy. Please Review.**

 **I really want more reviews! The more you review, the more I update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review. Thanks to** **FrankElza** **for doing just that.**

 **Chapter 6**

Ponyboy POV

The three of us went into the school. Steve went his own way, and Two-bit and I went another. We were in the same class again, but so were the socs.

They did the same thing they did last time. They played friendly.

I knew they were faking it.

I knew they hated me.

XXX

Class was over. I followed Two-bit, and where he went surprised me. He went straight to the group of socs.

He just yelled at them and told them that if they didn't leave me alone, they'd be sorry.

Two-bit didn't see it, but when he turned around, the socs gave me a look that said _your dead._

I have to admit, it was a bit freaky.

For the rest of the day, their faces were stuck in my head. I couldn't think straight.

The look said it all.

 _Your dead._

If looks could kill, I'd be a goner.

The day was finally over. Darry came and picked me up, and he wasn't late.

He asked, "Everything good at school?"

I just got the faces out of my head, and nodded.

I nodded, even though I didn't mean it.

XXX

We got home, and I did my homework.

Soda and Steve came home later. No Two-bit. I sighed.

"Hey." Soda said. He came in the kitchen and gave me a hug.

"Hey." I said.

"How is school going?"

"Fine, Soda." I lied.

He nodded and went back into the living room. I finished my homework and got ready for bed.

I was not excited for tomorrow.

XXX

Sadly, tomorrow came.

Darry had to take Steve and I to school.

Darry told me that he would be a little late picking me up, although I don't think Steve heard that.

Instead of Two-bit going to the same classes as me, Steve went. I had to admit that I was grateful.

The socs were different. They hardly looked at me now. When they did, it was the look that said, _your dead._

After school was over, I went out to the front doors, and waited for Darry.

Steve came up to me and said, "Sorry kid, but I gotta go somewhere with Soda after work. He's almost done, so I gotta leave now. Darry should be here soon to pick you up."

I said, "Can't you wait until Darry gets here?"

He said, "I would, but its not that far from here. I can walk. Plus, Soda and I were going to walk to where were going. I'll just walk there now."

I said, "Okay Steve. See ya later?"

"Yeah, see ya later kid."

With that, he was off.

I watched him walk off until a building hid him from sight. I sighed. I hoped Darry got here soon. I didn't feel safe here.

I had every right not to feel safe.

 **Please please please... Review!**

 **Thanks to those who did**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ponyboy POV

I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around, thinking it was Darry. When I saw who it was, I was scared. I felt my blood run cold as I was met with the group of socs.

The one closest to me said, "Hey. We've been wanting to see you, Grease."

They were all smiling and smirking at me. I was about to hop off of the steps and run, when one of them caught me by the arm.

"Where do you think your going?"

I was scared. I heard a clicking noise and felt a knife on my throat. _They could kill me now,_ I thought.

This made me terrified.

I wanted to scream, but fear kept me silent.

I felt them drag me off of the steps and around the side of the school. I closed my eyes and opened them to find that they were leading me into another alley.

One of them said, "Thought we'd leave you alone? We won't quit until your dead, you know."

I had a feeling that they meant it.

They let go of my arms and I spun around to face them. They were blocking the opening of the alley, so I was trapped.

I was searching for an escape route.

They weren't holding a knife on me, or holding me in general. I took a chance.

I screamed, "Darry!"

Right when I did that, one of them pushed me backwards.

I hit my head on something, hard!

After that, they started kicking me in the head, chest, and ribs.

After hitting my head, and about three kicks to the head, I passed out.

Darry POV

I was in the car on my way to the school, when I heard someone scream, "Darry!" I knew it was Ponyboy's scream.

That wasn't coming from the school.

 _Oh no!_ I thought. I drove to where I heard the noise. I just kept driving around, looking in the alley ways.

I couldn't find them. Why didn't he yell again?

 _Oh no!_ I thought. _What if I'm to late?!_

That's when I found them. I found a few socs kicking and beating my younger brother.

But, it was much worse then that.

My younger brother wasn't fighting back!

 **Hey. I am really sorry for such a short chapter, I just wanted to leave a cliff hanger. Sorry.**

 **Please Review!**

 **How did I do?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Darry POV

I parked the car and ran out. One guy saw me and stood up from where he was kicking Ponyboy. The other two did the same, and my younger brother fell limply to the ground.

"Leave him alone." I growled.

they looked at me. One looked a little nervous, while the other two didn't budge.

One said, "Who's going to make me?"

I was still in the opening of the alley. I looked to the side, where I knew they couldn't see. i said, "Get him guys!"

I was pretending that if they thought more people would come, they would leave.

I ran to them. One of them actually ran out of the alley. It was me against two now. We had a fair share of punches, until the other two thought it wasn't worth it, and left.

I watched them to make sure they were a good distance away before turning my attention back to my younger brother.

He was laying on his side, unmoving.

I hope he just passed out.

I bent down and slowly rolled him onto his back. I was relieved to find no major cuts from a knife.

He was bleeding, but not majorly. It just looked like he was in a rumble.

I shook him slightly. "Ponyboy? Come on. Wake up."

He didn't move. I sighed. He was out cold.

I put my arms under his back and legs, and lifted him up.

I got him into the truck and laid him down in the back seat. I knew where I was taking him. I was taking him to the hospital.

I know he wasn't beat up that bad, but I wanted to make sure he didn't have a head injury.

Not many people black out due to a beating like this one.

I'm surprised he got out of this beating the way he did. Those socs wanted him dead.

I'm surprised that all they did was beat him.

I had a feeling that they weren't done with him though.

I knew they'd be back.

I just didn't know when. No one did.

XXX

We got to the hospital. I picked my younger brother up off of the back seat, and carrried him in. Some nurses took him in.

I told them his name, and they told me to go to the waiting room. I agreed.

I waited for a while.

And waited.

And waited.

Until finally a nurse came over.

He told me his name, and then he said, "Your younger brother didn't get beat pretty bad, but the concerning part were his ribs and head. He had some broken ribs. We can fix those. But his head, I don't know."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He said, "He hit it pretty hard. I don't know on what, but he hit it pretty hard. I'd say that he might be in a... coma. Now, there is a chance that he will wake up, and, I'm sorry, but there is a chance that he won't. If he does, he might have a concussion, or... he might just be different."

I gasped. I said, "Is there a chance that he won't wake up, ever?"

He said, "Its hard to say at this point, but yes. There is a chance that he won't wake up. He hit his head very hard, and on something hard. Maybe it was cement, or a rock. I don't know."

I just starred at him.

He finally said, "If you want to go see him, you can. He's in room 375."

I nodded and slowly walked to his room.

I got there, and opened the door.

There was my younger brother. He was on the hospital bed, hooked up to IVs and other machines.

I walked over to him. I grabbed his hand in mine and said, "Hey buddy. You gotta pull through this. You gotta be okay."

He didn't respond.

I remembered just a few days ago that he was just sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework, perfectly fine.

How could I have let the socs do this to him?

I looked at the time. I should really call Steve and Soda.

I went outside and found a phone. I dialed the number.

The problem was, I didn't know what to say.

 **Hey. Review and please tell me how I am doing.**

 **I really wanna know!**


	9. Chapter 9 Socs POV

**Hi. Huge thanks to those who reviewed.**

 **FYI, this is just chapter 7, but from the pov of a socs.**

 **Chapter 9**

 _{Socs POV of chapter 7. Socs name is Mike... This is last chapter}_

School was over. Shane, Drake, and I were about to leave the school. The three of us were usually a little group. Shane was the one who made most of the decisions. He was kind of like the 'leader' of our group.

We were about to leave the school, when Shane said, "Hey. Look who it is."

I didn't know what he was talking about, until I saw Ponyboy waiting on the front steps of the school.

Shane hated him. Him and Bob were friends. Shane enjoyed teasing Ponyboy. More than tease... Bully. Hurt. Beat.

Drake and I disliked him, but we didn't hate him as much as Shane did.

The three of us walked over to him. He turned around and looked frightened.

Shane said, "Hey. We've been wanting to see you, Grease."

He looked ready to run, but Shane caught him by the arm.

Shane pulled out his switchblade and said, "Where do you think your going?"

Shane put his switchblade on Ponyboy'sneck. He looked scared.

We started to drag him around the school. We took him to an alley, and blocked the entrance.

Shane said, "Thought we'd leave you alone? We won't quit until your dead, you know."

Drake and I didn't mean it. But Shane did.

Ponyboy started looking for an escape route. He yelled out, "Darry!"

He was calling for someone.

Shane pushed him, and he fell backwards. As he hit the ground, he let out a weird gasp.

Shane and Drake started kicking him. I didn't want to get yelled at by Shane, and I didn't care that much about the kid, so I started in too.

Drake and Shane were kicking his chest and ribs. After I kicked him about 3 times in the head, he had already passed out. I had to admit. I was a little worried then.

Not many people pass out after three kicks to the head.

Shane picked part of his body up off of the ground by the arms. He was limp.

He was about to start kicking him again, when Drake suddenly stood up. Shane dropped the kid, as he stood up. I did the same. There was a guy in the middle of the entrance of the alley.

"Leave him alone." The guy said in a menacing voice.

For the first time, I don't know why, Drake looked a little nervous. Why did he? Why was he nervous?

Shane looked angry. "Who's going to make me?"

"Get him guys!" The guy yelled after looking over to the side.

Drake looked a little worried. Once the guy started running towards up, Drake took off. He ran out of the alley.

The guy got to us. He was pretty big, when it came to muscles. All three of us got some punches out. For the first time in a long time that I could remember, Shane thought that the kid wasn't worth getting beat up over.

He ran out of the alley, and I followed.

He was mad. When we got a good distance away, I looked over my shoulder. The guy was tending to Ponyboy, and I could tell that Ponyboy was still out cold.

What happened? Why did he pass out so quick. Did he hit his head or something? I didn't know.

All I knew was that Shane was mad. Real mad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Review**

 **Chapter 10**

Darry POV

When I dialed the number, Soda picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Soda. It's Darry."

"Darry? Hey. What's up?"

"Hey. Ah... Soda?"

"Yeah Darry?"

"I don't really know how to tell you this, but ah... Is Steve with you?"

He sounded confused, and said, "Yeah... Why?"

I said, "Could you guys come to the... Hospital?"

I heard Soda gasp. He said, "Darry? W-what happened? Is everything alright?"

I just said, "I'll tell you when you get here."

He said, "We'll be there soon."

And with that he hung up.

I sighed. I wanted to spend time with my youngest brother, but I had to go wait for the other.

I went into the waiting room and waited.

Not to long later, Steve and Soda came.

They both looked confused and concerned.

"Darry?" Soda asked. "What happened?"

I said, "Ponyboy got jumped again."

Steve looked guilty. I knew that it wasn't his fault that the socs got him.

Soda said, "How bad? Is he okay Dar?"

I sighed and shook my head. He looked ready to cry, they both did... In a way.

I said, "He hit his head. Doc says he might wake up. If he does, he'll be... Different. And, well, If he doesn't..."

They got the point. I could tell. Soda said, "Can we see him?"

I nodded. They followed me to the room.

I opened the door, followed by Steve and Soda.

Soda went to our younger brother's side and grabbed his hand. He said some of the same things I did.

He looked at me and said, "Do you think he'll wake up soon?"

"I don't know. I really don't"

"He better. Those socs are going to get it."

He said to Ponyboy, "Hey buddy. Can you wake up? Please?"

He got no response. I think that that was one of the first times that I could remember where Soda said something to Ponyboy, and Ponyboy didn't respond.

How could people do this to a kid? An innocent 14 year old kid?

Soda gently rubbed his hand, and said, "Were here for you buddy."

It was true.

The part that made me upset was that... I was late. Who knew that a few minutes could cost me my brother's life?

I just really hoped that he would wake up. The thought that he might never wake up was really starting to bug me. Bad.

XXX

It was two days later. I just finished my shift at work. I was done for the day. I thought about going home , but decided to go to the hospital.

I wanted to bring Soda, but at the same time I wanted to go by myself.

I got there and pulled up. I parked the car and went inside. There was a note on the door, which freaked me out a bit. All it said were the times for visiting hours.

I was relieved. I still had time.

I walked inside and walked down the long, white hallways.

I went to Ponyboy's room, and opened the door. He didn't move from the last time I saw him. There was a nurse in the room, just checking on all of the equipment and stuff.

"Hi." He said as I walked in. I said the same thing.

I asked a question that had been bothering me for a while.

I asked, "If you talk to him, can he hear you?"

He said, "Well, we don't really know at this point. I would talk to him though. If he can hear, and if he wakes up, it gives him a chance of knowing you were here. If he can hear you, it might tell him that he knows you."

I nodded, and he kept going.

"He'll get used to you if you talk to him. I know he knows you, but if he wakes up with something like a concussion, he might not know you right away, as he would if nothing was wrong. If he wakes up, note that there is a chance he will be different, when it comes to thinking."

 _If._ I hated it when he said _'if' he wakes up._

I knew that it was an _if_ , but I didn't want to know that.

I liked to have hope.

 **Review and tell me what you think**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi peoples. thanks again to FrankElza for reviewing.**

 **Chapter 11**

Mike POV _{Socs}_

It was a few days after we jumped the kid. He didn't show up at school, but we knew why. The school had announced that he was in the hospital due to a head injury.

So that's why he passed out.

He must have hit his head or something.

Shane was mad. He was mad because he knew that as long as the kid was in the hospital, he couldn't hurt him. He hated Ponyboy. He blamed him for Bob's death.

Everyday the kid wasn't in school, Shane just got more upset. I was a little freaked out. What would he be willing to do to the kid if he came back to school?

Would he just hurt him... Or kill him?

I didn't want to know. I didn't like the kid, but I didn't want him dead either.

Shane said something one day that kind of freaked me out.

At lunch, he huddled up himself, Drake, Colton, Luke, and I. We were a little group, and Shane was kind of like the 'boss' of the group.

Anyway, one day at lunch, he got all of us together.

He said, "If any of you see Ponyboy once he gets out of the hospital, you tell me. He's going to get what's coming to him, one way or another."

A chill ran up my spine as he said, "And I want to see it when it happens. If it's possible, I want to be the one to do it."

Darry POV

After work, I went to the hospital, by myself again. I didn't tell Soda though. If he asked, I just told him that I had a longer shift at work.

I was getting worried. It was four days since the incident with the socs, and there was still no sign that he was getting better, when it came to the brain.

I got to the hospital and went to his room.

I opened the door. I was the only other person in the room; no doctors and nurses.

I went to him bed side and crouched down. I said, "Hey buddy. Everything is different without you. I don't know if you hear me or not, but can you please wake up? We need you."

He didn't move. I really hoped he'd wake up soon.

Ponyboy POV

All there was was darkness. There was something that the other people didn't know.

They didn't know that I could hear them; I could tell.

There was a firmiliar voice. It was a deep voice. It was so firmiliar, but who was it? There was also a younger voice, but the deeper voice was sometimes alone.

How did I know those voices? Why couldn't I say who they were?

Today, the deeper voice came alone.

They said, "Hey buddy. Everything is different without you. I don't know if you hear me or not, but can you please wake up? We need you."

Who needs me, and why? Those questions didn't matter at the moment.

I really just wanted to yell at the person, "I'm trying to!" And "I can't!"

The problem was, if someone were to touch my hand or something, I could feel it. I just couldn't answer back.

I couldn't, even though that was sometimes the only thing I wanted to do.

 **Sorry the chapter is so short.**

 **Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry some chapters are so short.**

 **Please review**

 **Chapter 12**

Darry POV

After I said some more stuff to my younger brother, I left the hospital. I went home.

I opened the front door to find Two-bit eating and watching TV, and Steve and Sodapop playing cards.

"Hey." Soda said. "Where have you been?"

I didn't feel like lying, so I told him that I was at the hospital.

"How is he, Dar?" Soda asked. He sounded pleading.

"Same as last time." I sighed. It was true. He wasn't getting any worse, but he wasn't getting any better. He was healing physically, but not in the brain.

"Can we see him tomorrow? All of us?" Two-bit asked. I nodded.

That made everyone a little bit happier.

I really wanted him to wake up soon, even though he might be different. Those socs are going to get what's coming.

Shane POV

A few more days went by. My anger got worse. The kid still wasn't at school. The rest of the people in the group, like Luke and Mike, tried to calm me down. It didn't work.

They didn't understand. I hated the kid. I wanted him gone.

I would be willing to do surprising things to get rid of the kid. In my opinion, he deserved to die

I wanted him dead, and not many things could stop me.

I just had to wait until he gets out of the hospital.

XXX

Darry POV

It was the next day. I promised to take the gang to the hospital, and I did.

We got there and went to Ponyboy's room.

Soda went over to him and started talking to him.

I was really worried. It was almost two weeks since he was put in the hospital. It was 12 days.

There was no sign of improvement. The whole gang was nervous. I could tell by their actions.

It was just a normal day in the hospital. Soda, Steve, and Two-bit all said some stuff to him. We waited a bit longer, then left.

When we were in the truck on the way home, Soda startled me a bit.

He said, "What if he never gets better Darry?"

Since Two-bit was sitting in front with me, Steve and Soda were in the back. Steve hugged Soda and Soda cried.

We got home, and it was my turn to hug Soda.

I didn't know what to say, so I just said, "Don't talk like hat Soda. Please don't. Things will get better."

I guess that I was trying to persuade him as much as myself.

I knew we both needed it at this point.

 **Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ponyboy POV

I was getting sick of the color black. It was nothing but darkness 24/7. I was starting to freak out. Why wasn't I waking up, and why couldn't I name any of the voices?

They were so familiar, but yet so distant.

I couldn't think of any names, either. I only knew my name.

I heard voices, but I started to ignore them. Its not like I knew who they were.

I suddenly felt something touch my hand. It was another hand. The guy with the deeper voice was here. Who was he? I didn't know anyone anymore.

The only name I could think of was my own.

The guy was talking to me. He was telling me to wake up. I must have known this guy. His voice was so familiar.

I tried to yell, "I'm trying, but I can't!"

Nothing happened. The guy sighed. He was still holding my hand, but I felt him stand up.

 _Wait!_ I thought. _Don't go, please don't go._

He was still holding my hand, but I knew that he was about to leave. Something weird happened. He was about to leave, and I didn't want him to. I tried to grab his hand, but nothing was working.

Suddenly... I moved my fingers!

Darry POV

Again, I went to the hospital alone. I went to my younger brother's room. I went to him, and took his hand in mine.

I tried coaxing him to wake up. Nothing more happened. I sighed and stood up, but never let go of his hand. Right before I left, I felt a very small jerk. I gasped.

He moved his fingers!

"Nurse!" I called out into the hallway. I knew nothing bad was happening, but I wanted someone to know what was happening.

A few seconds later, a nurse came in.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

I said, "He moved his fingers!"

The nurse smiled and went to my younger brother. He looked at the monitors and machines, and turned back to me.

He said, "Good news. His brain is working a little better than it was yesterday. At this rate, there is a chance that he could be awake in a few days."

I smiled, even though I was full of joy. He might be okay!

Once the conversation was finished, I ran to the truck. I couldn't wait to tell the gang.

The thing that was unknown to me was that people other then the gang wanted him out of the hospital. For other reasons.

Horrible reasons.

XXX

 **Sorry it was so short. I wanted to make in a little interesting.**

 **Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry last chapter was so short. Thanks to FrankElza for reviewing.**

 **Review**

 **Chapter 14**

Darry POV

I quickly drove home. I got into the house and saw that Two-bit, Steve, and Soda were all here. Perfect!

"Hey guys," I stated excitedly. "I have good news."

They looked up at me, and I continued.

"The doctor said that Ponyboy might be getting better. They said that at this rate, maybe, he could wake up in a few days."

Everyone lightened up, and Soda looked overjoyed.

Soda yelled, "Can we go and see him?"

I nodded. We quickly got into the car and were on our way to the hospital.

XXX

We got there and literally ran to his room. Everyone was so happy that it made me more happy.

Of course, Soda was the first one to his side. The same nurse was in the room, and told the gang that he thought that Ponyboy was getting better.

Soda must have felt the same jerk I felt earlier, and said, "He moved his fingers!"

Two-bit said, "Come on buddy."

I smiled as the nurse said, "It will start out as little movements or jerks, then more fluent movements until he wakes up."

We were at a good start.

Then the nurse's smile faltered, and he said, "I don't know if he'll be normal though."

Soda heard this, and said, "What do you mean?"

The nurse sighed and said, "He might be...Messed up. He might not know who you were. He might, he might not. He might have a bad memory, run into things, stuff like that."

"Will he get over it?" I asked.

He said, "He might. If not, therapy or special tutoring could help him also."

I looked at Soda, and said, "Don't be mad if he doesn't recognize you at first."

He nodded, and I sighed.

After a while, we decided to leave. Soda was happy. That made me happy.

I just hope we stayed that way.

XXX

Mike POV

Wherever that kid was, he better look out. Shane was after him, and he was as mad as ever.

I didn't really care that much for Ponyboy, but I didn't want him dead. I know that Bob was killed by Ponyboy's best friend, Johnny. I also knew that Johnny had died.

Why did Shane hate Ponyboy so much?

I was sitting next to Shane in class, when the school announced that Ponyboy was getting better in the hospital.

I glanced over at Shane. He was starring at the speaker, smirking.

A chill swept through my body as Shane looked at me, and said, "Its almost time to get him. You better be ready when I am."

I just looked at him, and looked away. I started to wish that I could warn Ponyboy. Shane was capable of killing him, and I knew it.

I just had to hope that he didn't, if he was ever given the chance to.

 **Hey. Sorry its short again, and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Review**

 **Chapter might be very short, but I don't know. I try to make it interesting.**

 **Chapter 15**

Darry POV

A few days had gone by. The whole gang and I were at the hospital. We were talking to Ponyboy.

There were two more things we were waiting for him to do. We wanted him to open his eyes, and talk back.

"Come on buddy. Can you open your eyes?"

He stirred a little bit in the bed, but didn't open his eyes.

After a few minutes of telling him the same thing, you could tell that he was trying to open his eyes.

After about three more minutes, he was finally able.

At first, they didn't open. Then, very slowly, they opened, revealing his green-gray orbs.

He looked around the room. He looked very confused.

"Hey." Soda spoke up.

Ponyboy looked at him, and said something that made my blood run cold, even though I was kind of expecting it.

Ponyboy said to Sodapop, "W-Who are you?"

Soda looked ready to cry, but didn't. Sodapop said, "I'm your older brother."

Pony said, "I have a b-brother?"

I spoke up. "Yeah. You have two."

He looked confused, closed his eyes, leaned his head back, and whispered, "Who are they?"

I said, "Sodapop and Darry."

He nodded slowly, although I don't think he was listening.

The nurse said, "I'm very sorry boys. It might just be a concussion, but it might be a problem for him in the long run. We don't know."

I nodded at him and said, "Do you think that will be his only problem?"

"Its hard to tell. He might have bad sight, hearing, memory loss, passing out, or maybe running into things. It will be hard to tell until he's out and moving around."

I nodded. He continued, "I think it would be safe to keep him here for a few more days, to run some tests."

I nodded, and he left.

I whispered loud enough for only me to hear, "Get well, little brother."

XXX

A few more days went by. Ponyboy still didn't know us very well. He couldn't walk good either. He either swayed or ran into something.

It was kind of hard to watch.

He didn't know who we were until we told him. I really hoped he'd get better soon.

I really wanted my younger brother back.

Was that even possible?

XXX

A few more days went by, and he was able to go home. We were told that he shouldn't attend school for a few more days.

I was fine with that. Anything to keep him away from the socs.

We took him home. We got into the house, but we had to steer him in through the doorway. I hoped it was just me, but he looked like he was ready to pass out.

Ponyboy asked, "Where are we? It looks a little familiar."

I hoped he was joking even though I knew that he wasn't.

I said, "Your at home."

He looked at me, and said, "Really?"

He swayed a little bit on his feet. He looked ready to pass out again.

I put my arm out to offer him support, but I was just able to catch him as his legs gave way, and he passed out.

 **Enjoy and review chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi. Review.**

 **Please ):**

 **Thanks to those who did, FrankElza**

 **Chapter 16**

Darry POV

As soon as I caught him, I laid him gently on the ground, so I could get a better hold. I picked him up and laid him gently on the couch.

Soda started freaking out.

"What happened?"

"He passed out. Go get the thermometer, Sodapop."

He ran to the bathroom and came back moments later with the thermometer.

I took Ponyboy's temperature and told the gang that it wasn't to high.

Soda said, "Why'd he pass out?"

I said, "Remember Soda? The doctor said that there was a chance that he would pass out."

Soda nodded, but he still looked worried.

I looked at Ponyboy. His eyes were closed, and he was a little more pale, and out cold again.

Why couldn't I just have my younger brother back?

XXX

Shane POV

The kid still wasn't at school. Thanks to Colton, I found out some news that could help. I already knew that Ponyboy had two older brothers, but Colton told me that one of them worked at the DX gas station, and that his name was Sodapop.

I knew where that was. The problem was, if I harmed Sodapop, Ponyboy would probably not go to school anymore. At least not this one.

The brothers know that I hate him.

That would screw up my whole plan.

I had to think of something else. Than it came to me.

I wouldn't talk to Sodapop, but I would look around the DX.

I would look for his younger brother. Although, if I was at the DX, I probably wouldn't hurt him there. To much in the open.

I would have to wait. I would wait until he was alone.

XXX

School was out. I got the group together, and told them that we would be going by the DX.

We went there. We were a good distance away. We were where we couldn't be seen very well, but where we could see what was going on.

Soda was with his friend, Steve. Colton told me that as well.

His younger brother wasn't there. I was mad.

He couldn't stay at home forever. He had to come back to school sooner or later.

And when he came back, I'd be waiting for him.

I was ready.

XXX

Darry POV

I took off work. Soda and Steve still went to work. Two-bit was at school. I took off so I could watch Ponyboy.

He woke up a little bit ago, but he couldn't remember my name. I was a bit surprised that Soda didn't break when Ponyboy didn't recognize him when he woke up in the hospital not to long ago.

I had found out later that day that Soda had broken while he was in bed after we came home.

He always takes to these types of things the hardest. I knew he would though. He was the closest one to Ponyboy.

I noticed another thing that was different about Ponyboy.

It wasn't a big difference, but he was way more jumpy. He was freaked out way more now then he used to be.

If he didn't recognize you, and you accidentally did something to spook him, his eyes got big, and he looked like a deer in headlights. We couldn't talk very loud either.

I felt bad for him. How could someone want to do this to a kid? It didn't make sense to me.

I just hoped that Ponyboy wasn't messed up when it came to the long run. I hoped he'd get better soon.

 **Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Darry POV

It was the next day. I was home with Ponyboy again.

Last night he went to bed on the couch again.

I was in the kitchen, sitting at the table, when I heard I stumbling sound.

I got up and saw Ponyboy trying to walk to the kitchen. Hi eyes got a little bit bigger when he saw me, but then he calmed down again.

He stuttered out, "D-Darry?"

I smiled. He got it. I nodded, and he calmed down some more. He wasn't walking normal yet.

He still swayed a lot, and he ran into some things every now and than. He was walking around the kitchen table, when he swayed a bit more and hit the table with his side.

His eyes showed of pain, but he told me that he was okay. He slowly went out of the kitchen, and I saw him sit down again on the couch.

I felt sadness in my heart. Was he really okay?

XXX _Still Darry POV_

A few more days went by. He didn't pass out as much, or sway as much.

I was debating if I should let him go to school soon or not.

I made a decision. If Steve and Two-bit went, I'd let him go... If he thought he was ready.

I was really mad at the socs.

I was worried too.

I went into the living room by my youngest brother.

He was lying on the couch, just staring at the ceiling. "Hey. Do you want to go back to school soon?"

He looked at me, but his face was expressionless. He was so different now.

He just said, "Sure."

That kind of surprised me. He didn't look scared at all. He acted like the thought didn't bother him at all.

Than something popped in my head. What if he just didn't remember the socs... At all?

So I asked. "Are you sure? The socs will be there?"

He looked confused, like he had no idea who they were, and said, "So?"

I don't think he remembered what happened.

I said, "They put you in the hospital."

He looked confused. "I can handle it. I'm not dead, am I"

I sighed he wasn't.

He didn't die last time, but who said it wasn't going to happen again?

I agreed that I'd let him go, if Two-bit and Steve went with him.

XXX

Later that night, Steve, Soda, and Two-bit came. I asked if Steve and Two-bit were going to go with him to school, and they agreed.

I would let him go to school tomorrow.

 **Yeah yeah yeah. I know its short, but I'm starting next chapter with school. enjoy and review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Ponyboy POV

I went to school today. Two guys went with me. I remembered one as... Two-bit? I think... I don't know. They both looked familiar, but I didn't know who they were.

The only thing left in my memory was darkness, waking up in the hospital, and familiar faces.

The only names I knew were Darry, Sodapop, and my own. I've heard the name 'Two-bit', and 'Steve', and I saw familiar faces, but I couldn't place who was who.

I didn't know the two guys who were in the back seat with me. All I knew was that Darry was driving.

We got to school, and I followed the two guys in the building.

Part of school looked familiar, and part of it looked different. I didn't know anyone here...Not even the teachers.

The two guys stayed with me the whole day, and that made me feel a little bit better.

In one of the last classes, there was a group of about 3-5 boys. They were sending me either smirks or a look that said _your dead._

Who were they?

They looked like they were mad at me...Why?

At the end of the day, the two guys took me to the front steps. I bet we were waiting for Darry.

I turned around and saw that the group of boys were coming towards us, smirking.

One of the two guys that were with me spotted it to, and told us to go somewhere else just as I saw Darry pull up.

The other guy said, "Come on. Lets go."

We started walking/jogging towards the car, although I was last. It was hard for me to walk straight. I kept swaying.

I felt a little dizzy.

I looked back and saw that the group of guys were watching us. They looked upset. Really upset.

What did they want? Apparently they knew me, but I didn't know them.

They did look familiar, but I couldn't place a name for them.

Then the conversation I had with Darry popped back into my head as the three of us crawled into the back of the truck.

Were those... The socs?

"Hey," I spoke up. "Who were those guys?"

One of the two guys had a look of sympathy in their eyes, and said, "Those are the socs, Ponyboy. Stay away from them. They hate you. They are dangerous. Just stay away."

 _Your dead. Your dead. Your dead._ I knew that the guy who said that was right. I knew that they hated me.

XXX

Shane POV

Great. We missed the kid again! That was the first time he was back at school. That was my chance.

I just hoped he'd be here tomorrow.

He better be here tomorrow. I'll get him, one way or the other.

Mike POV

We saw the kid at school today. Now, I was starting to feel really bad for him. I knew he had a head injury. He looked like he had no idea who we were.

I never thought it was that bad of a head injury. He acted like he hardly knew Two-bit and Steve, who were with him all day.

I did really feel bad for him.

If Shane ever found him, he would kill him, and Ponyboy would have no idea why.

If Shane didn't have a weapon, and it was only Drake Shane and I versus the kid, there is a chance that I would help the kid.

It depends on the situation, but I can't just sit back and watch a friend of mine kill an innocent 14 year old.

I didn't want the kid to die, and I didn't want my friend to be the reason.

 **Please review and enjoy this chapter**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Ponyboy POV

It was next day. I finally started to learn the two guys' names.

One was Steve, and the other, I think it was... Two-bit.

Today was different than yesterday. The group of socs were in my first class, but so were Steve and Two-bit.

Class was done. I stayed close to Steve and Two-bit. The socs came over to us, but only three of them.

Why did they hate me?

I wish my memory was never lost. I bet that I used to know, but I don't anymore.

They were all smirking, until Two-bit growled out, "Leave him alone."

He was talking about me, and I knew it.

The one in front of the other two made eye contact with me as a chill ran down my spine. I knew that these socs knew about my head injury, and I must have looked confused, because he said, "Hey. Do you know who I am?"

I backed up a bit, and shook my head.

He smirked and said, "You'll learn soon. Very soon."

Another chill ran down my back.

I looked at one of the ones behind him. He was also looking at me, but with sympathy in his eyes. The other one was looking at Two-bit.

Steve spoke up, "Can't you leave the kid alone?"

The one in front looked at Steve, and said, "No. I won't until Bob is avenged."

Two-bit blurted out, "He didn't kill Bob!"

The socs looked like he could murder someone.

He said, "Believe what you like."

He looked at me and continued, "You better watch your back kid. I'll get you soon."

With that he stalked off, followed by the other two.

Bob...Bob. Where have I heard that before?

I shrugged it off, for now.

Two-bit, Steve, and I were separated for a class. One of the socs from earlier was in the same class as I was.

I wasn't scared though. It was the socs that looked at me with sympathy earlier.

After class, the socs came over to me. I tried to ignore him, but he called out, "Ponyboy!"

I turned to him, and he came over to me.

"How do you know who I am?"

He said, "Long story. I'll just say I knew Bob, I read the paper about the night at the fountain, and Shane's been following you around."

I was really confused. I asked a question that had been bothering me.

"Who's Bob?"

The socs looked really sympathetic, and said, "You don't remember when he tried to drown you?"

I felt my eyes go wide and shook my head. I had no memory of that.

"He tried to drown you, and your friend Johnny killed him. Shane blames you. He wants you... Dead."

 _Johnny_... I thought. _Johnny_... I knew that name! But I couldn't place a face to it.

He said, "I just wanted to warn you about Shane. He's after you, and I don't know what it'll take to make him stop."

He was about to walk away, when I said, "Who are you?"

"Oh. I'm Mike. The guy that was with Shane and I was Drake."

I nodded, and I said, "See ya around?"

He said, "Maybe. I'm going to try to distract Shane. I don't think it'd be that safe if we saw each other."

I nodded. We both said bye, and he walked off. He was pretty nice, although I had totally forgotten how mean a socs can be.

Especially Shane.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Ponyboy POV

Today was Saturday.

Everyone was out except for Darry and I. Darry would be leaving soon though. He was going to meet up with his boss.

I didn't forget everything, but I hardly knew anything anymore.

I wanted to talk to Johnny. He was so familiar, but I didn't remember much about him all he same. That made me a bit upset.

Maybe Darry knew something. I went by Darry.

"Darry? Who was Johnny?"

He looked confused and sad all the same. "J-Johnny was your best frined, Pony."

I gasped. I forgot my best friend?

"Can I see him, Darry?"

Darry looked me in the eyes, and shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry Ponyboy, but... Do you remember a fire? In Windrixville?"

A fire... I didn't remember a fire. It was the truth.

I shook my head.

"Well, you guys went and rescued kids from a fire, and Johnny got hurt. He died later in the hospital. I'm really sorry."

I felt ready to cry.

"Where is the cemetery that he's in located?"

"I can take you there later."

I agreed, and waited.

XXX

Finally, we left.

XXX

We got there.

He took me to Johnny's grave.

 _Johnny Cade._ It said what day he died, and it also said, _'He will be remembered for his bravery. Rest In Peace, Johnny Cade.'_

Something popped in my head. Why hadn't I thought of this before?

Why didn't I have parents? Will I ever get my memory back?

"Darry, what happened to our parents?"

He said, "Car wreck."

I nodded slowly, and said, "Who else died?"

He said, "A friend named Dallas Winston."

How could someone's memory be as bad as mine? It was a little embarrassing.

My memory wasn't my only problem. I still passed out, but not that often. I swayed when I walked still, and I still ran into some stuff.

I sighed. It was time to go home.

We got into the car. I memorized the way, in case I ever wanted to come by myself.

XXX

We got home, and I felt like passing out again.

 _Please don't pass out._ I thought.

Darry was walking in front of me, with his back towards me.

Black spots started to fill my vision as I swayed a little on my feet. Darry turned around as soon as I said, "Darry."

After I said that, I collapsed. I felt him put his arms underneath my back and legs, and lift me up.

After that, Everything went black.

 **Review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Darry POV

I heard my brother say, "Darry."

I turned around in time to see him about to collapse. I caught him just before he hit the floor. I sighed, picked him up, and pt him on the couch.

Why couldn't he just get better?

I was about to get up when the front door opened.

Sodapop POV

Steve and I went through the front door. I found Ponyboy on the couch, and Darry standing in the living room, looking at us.

"What happened?" I asked, even though I had a feeling that he passed out.

Darry said he passed out. I was right.

When was he going to get better?

I really hoped that the socs would just leave him alone.

They hated him; that was something I couldn't change.

No matter how hard I tried.

Shane POV

I could tell that the kid was different. His head injury messed him up. He didn't even know who I was.

Maybe this could work, the head injury I mean. Maybe it'd be easier to get him.

If he wasn't as clever as he used to be, it'd be easier to trap him.

Mike doesn't know this, but I saw him talking nicely to Ponyboy. I'm not going to tell him, though. I have a plan.

My plan is that, next time they talk, and I see it, I'm going to catch him in the moment. I'm also going to use it for my own good.

I have to admit... It was a little surprising how Ponyboy didn't recognize me. I almost killed him, and he didn't recognize me now.

It almost made me laugh. I didn't think we hurt him that bad...

Although I wished that we hurt him worse.

Ponyboy didn't know me now, but he would know me soon enough. I'd make sure of that.

XXX

Steve POV

Darry started slightly shaking Ponyboy's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. It didn't work.

The kid was out cold. He was pretty messed up when it came to the brain. I tried to pay him back for what he did for me so long ago...

He took the knife. I don't think I'll ever forget that. I don't think of him as annoying, as I used to think of him. Now, I just think of him as a friend.

He is a friend.

If something happens with the socs, I want to help him through it. Maybe it sounds weird coming from me, but I care about the kid.

 **Sorry its so short. I just really wanted to move to next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to** **FrankElza** **for Reviewing**

 **Chapter 22**

Ponyboy POV

After what felt like hours of darkness, I finally woke up. At first, no one was by me. Then, Sodapop came over to me.

I felt bad that I didn't know that much about the other people in the house besides me. My brothers, friends, and the gang. Why'd I have to lose my memory?

I felt so bad when someone asked me a question about my past, and I couldn't answer.

"How are you feeling buddy?" Soda asked.

"Crappy."

He smiled. Thanks Soda, I thought.

"Can I go to school tomorrow?"

Soda said, "Hang on. Let me ask Darry." He got up and left. I was by myself again. I heard voices, but stopped paying attention, and let my mind wander.

Soda came back, and he said, "Darry said you can go back if you're feeling up to it."

I said, "I am."

"Okay. Than you can go back to school, but only if you Stay by Two-bit and Steve."

I nodded.

"Soda?" I asked. "What happened? Like, why did I lose my memory?"

He sighed, and said, "The socs attacked you, and you hit your head pretty hard. You were in the hospital for about two weeks before you woke up. When you woke up, your memory was bad."

"Did Shane's group attack me?"

He nodded.

I sighed. If Mike was right, than Johnny killed Bob, and Bob almost killed me. Why did Shane hate me so much?

Why did Shane blame me for Bob's death, and why does Shane want me dead?

I shrugged it off.

It was time for bed. We went to bed, and I fell asleep after a while of thought.

XXX

The next morning came. Darry drove Steve, Two-bit, and I to school.

It was a normal day at first. The three of us went to all of our classes.

At the end of the day though, Two-bit and Steve started walking to the front of school, chatting. I went down a different hallway to get a drink.

I was met by Mike again.

"Hey." I said.

He said, "Hey, Shane doesn't know I'm here. Wanna go to the back before he sees us?"

I nodded, and followed him to the back of the school.

He started talking about how dangerous Shane was, and that I should be careful.

I already knew all of these things, but a reminder couldn't hurt...Could it?

He finished with, "So anyway, I just wanted to warn you."

"Thanks for the warning, Mike."

He nodded. We decided to go back into school, when we were met by someone.

We were met with Shane's group. It was Shane, and three other guys. I didn't know the other guys though.

Shane said, "Good job Mike. You brought him to the back, and made my job a whole lot easier."

Shane added, "Just like we planned."

Mikes eyes went wide, and my feelings had just been hurt. Was it true? Was Mike faking his kindness?

Mike stammered out, "No! I didn't plan it! I didn't want this to happen!"

Was he telling the truth?

Did Mike set me up?

I yelled out, "Steve! Two-bit!"

Shane punched me in the stomach, and I doubled over as the air was knocked out of me.

I glanced up and saw that the other guys were holding Mike back by the arms. Mike was yelling, "Stop it Shane! He didn't do anything!"

Than, I knew that Mike didn't want this to happen. He wasn't faking being friendly. That made me feel a bit better. He didn't set me up.

I was lying on the ground now, on my side, covering my head with my arms, and curled up in a ball.

Shane kept kicking me. I heard shouts, and knew Steve and Two-bit had come. The other guys let go of Mike.

By the pain in my body, I knew that I must have been bleeding. It felt like I was in a rumble. He must have been kicking me pretty hard, and for a pretty long time.

Shane stopped kicking me. I opened one eye and saw Two-bit and Shane fighting. I glanced around and saw Mike and Steve fighting side by side. They were fighting the other three guys.

I was bleeding, and my whole body was sore.

I heard muffled sounds around me, but closed my eyes. I was so tired now. I didn't want to pass out, but the darkness was just so welcoming.

I fought it, even though I was in a ton of pain. I kept my eyes closed, but listened. The ground where I was laying was now wet, but with what? Was it water, or blood?

I heard Two-bit yell, "Get out of here!"

Mike yelled, "That's it! I'm out of the group!"

Did he mean Shane's group? Why was I so tired?

I heard running feet, and Mike saying, "I'm sorry, I really am! I didn't want you to get hurt!"

Was he talking... To me? My eyes were closed, so I couldn't tell. I was tired.

I was about to pass out. Mike kept saying he was sorry. Steve said, "Its not your fault."

Two-bit said something like, "I got the kid."

I kept my eyes closed. I felt someone gently roll me onto my back. I heard Two-bit gasp, and say, "He's beat up pretty bad. He's going to have to be cleaned up. Darry's going to be mad."

I felt someone put their arms under my back and legs, and lift me up.

Steve said, "When he was on the ground, It didn't look like he was that bad!"

After Two-bit took me around the side of the school, I heard a car engine, and someone took me from Two-bit's arms and into their own. It was someone much bigger.

I guessed that It was Darry.

He walked a few feet with me, until I passed out.

 **Sorry that this chapter was so long. I hoped that you like it though.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Darry POV

I arrived at the school, but there was no one waiting for me on the front steps. I was kind of worried.

I got out of the truck and walked over to the school. Just as I got to the front, the people that I had been waiting for came around the side of the school.

I was not prepared for the sight of it. Two-bit came around, followed by Steve and I guy I didn't recognize.

Two-bit was carrying my youngest brother. He was bleeding bad, and he was beat up. He looked like he passed out, or was about to.

I ran up to them. I took Ponyboy from Two-bit. I could tell he was awake, but barely.

As soon as I started walking, I could tell that Ponyboy passed out.

I sighed, and gently laid him in the backseat.

I looked at Two-bit and Steve, and said, "You guys have to sit in the front." They nodded and got in.

I turned to the other guy, and recognized him as one of the guys in the alley on the day Ponyboy hit his head.

The guy said, "My name is Mike. I'm so sorry about Shane and his group. I left the group. I'm really sorry about Ponyboy."

I nodded, and said, "Thanks."

He nodded and walked off. I got in the drivers seat, and we were on our way to my house.

XXX

We got home. I looked at Two-bit and Steve, and said, "One of you has to go get the first aid kit. The other has to hold the door open. I'll get Ponyboy."

They nodded, and got out of the truck.

They both went up the steps to the front doors. I went around the back of the truck and opened the door.

I gently slid my younger brother along the seat so he was closer to me, and lifted him up. I shut the car door with my back, and headed towards the front door, with my younger brother limp in my arms.

He was bleeding way worse then the last time I saw him beat up.

Two-bit was holding the door open. I thanked him, and walked over to the couch. Soda was in the living room, worry written all over his face.

Steve came in with the first aid kit as I laid Ponyboy on the couch.

"Thanks Steve."

He nodded.

I started checking and cleaning up his wounds. I lifted up his shirt, and were bruises of different colors, and blood.

I started pushing down gently on his ribs. I've though he was unconscious, he kind of arched his back. I knew that some of them were broken.

I cleaned up the rest of the cuts.

"How is he?" Soda asked.

I said, "He has some broken ribs. Other than that, he should be okay. He just has to rest."

He nodded, and said, "How long do you think he'll be passed out?"

"I don't know. I hope not long. His head needs to get better, and this won't help."

XXX

A few hours went by, and Two-bit and Steve stayed. I was sitting on the floor by the couch, by my youngest brother, and Sodapop was playing cards with Steve. Two-bit was watching TV.

I was just watching my younger brother's calm, leveled out breathing. Right now, he looked so peaceful, as if without a care in the world. He looked like he was sleeping, but I knew he wasn't.

He was so different after he came out of the hospital...

I knew Shane's name because of what Mike said at the school.

Why couldn't Ponyboy be left alone? He did nothing to Bob... Bob almost killed him! Ponyboy is innocent. I knew that that was certain.

Apparently, Shane worked differently.

With Shane, you didn't have to be proven guilty... And in Shane's eyes, Ponyboy is guilty.

 **Review. I really want to know how I'm doing!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Darry POV

After a while, my younger brother finally woke up. The first thing he said was, "Darry? M-my head hurts."

I knew it would, but I didn't want it to. His head needs to get better still. He still sways when he walks, he lost his memory when he hit his head last time, and he passed out a few days ago... On his own, and not from a beating.

"Want some aspirins?" I asked.

He just nodded. I got up and got some, along with a glass of water. He ate them, and said his thanks.

Soda and Steve left a while ago, and Two-bit was still here. He was in the kitchen at the time, so he didn't know he woke up yet.

My youngest brother fell asleep. He was so different now... Thanks to Shane.

All I could do was hope Shane was done.

I had a feeling he wasn't.

XXX

Two-bit POV

I was in the kitchen, when I heard people talking. I don't think they knew it, but I could hear them. I could tell that Ponyboy woke up.

I wasn't paying much attention though. All I knew is that Darry was getting some aspirins.

Why couldn't Ponyboy get better?

Why couldn't I have my friend back?

XXX

Darry POV

A few days ago, Steve and Two-bit talked to Shane's group. We planned a rumble with the socs. Only Steve, Soda, Two-bit, and I knew about it though.

We couldn't tell Ponyboy.

He'd feel guilty. We didn't want him to feel guilty. Also, I didn't want him to get hurt worse than he was.

The rumble was planned for about a week away. We'd get some other gangs to join us. I was happy. I hoped we got revenge.

No one does that to my brother... And gets away with it.

Shane POV

I've had about enough of those greasers. Now, to make things even worse, they called a rumble on us.

They got Mike on their team now. He left our group due to the fight at the school. He's a coward.

Now, he's with the greasers. I tried to push that thought out of my head. Ponyboy was the only thing on my mind. I had a feeling that he wouldn't be at the rumble.

I hated him.

He caused all of this. If he wasn't here, I bet Bob would have been alive. His two friends too. He didn't even remember them.

I'd get him... On of these days.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Ponyboy POV

A few more days went by. I was happy. I was getting better. I could run, and I didn't sway as much when I walked.

Today was Saturday. I was home with just Darry, but he was working in the back yard. I wanted to go to the cemetery again.

I went to the back, and asked him. He said I could, but I had to be very careful.

I nodded and left. I walked there. I knew the way because I memorized it last time I came. I went to Johnny's grave.

I said, "Hey Johnny. I'm really sorry about everything that happened before you died. I kind of forgot, but I'm really sorry."

I was going to continue, when I heard a screech from a car tire. I turned around and saw a car circling the cemetery. I knew that car.

 _Shane_ I thought.

I quickly hopped up and started walking home. I kept an eye on the car. It was behind me, and my house wasn't that far. Maybe I could make it.

The car stopped, and four guys got out.

I recognized them. It was Shane's group, and Shane was in front. I started running. They were still aways behind me, but I was still worried.

Shane yelled, "Get back here!"

Was he stupid or something? Not a chance.

I wasn't even sprinting, but they were falling behind. I turned around, and saw them start running in the opposite direction.

I stopped running, until I noticed something.

 _They were running to their car!_

I knew that I was a fast runner, but a car is just something that I couldn't beat.

I started sprinting towards my house. They were still backing their car up.

My house was just up the street. I didn't pay attention to the car until I finally got closer to my house.

I ran up the front steps as the car was coming down the street, heading towards my house.

I ran inside and locked the door. I crouched down and looked out the window. The car slowed in front of my house, than it kept going.

Darry was still in the back, so he didn't know I came home. I was relieved. Until I noticed something...

I just showed Shane where I lived!

XXX

 _Few days later_

Darry POV

I was getting nervous. The rumble was planned for tonight.

When the time came, we all made up excuses to Ponyboy of a way to get out of the house. He didn't need to know there was a rumble. Not yet anyway.

We all made up excuses to leave, and it worked. Soda, Steve, Two-bit and I were on our way to the park, where the rumble was.

We got there. Tim's gang and a few other ones were there to help us.

The socs were there as well. Almost immediately I spotted Shane's group. They looked either mad, or they were smirking.

After a few minutes, the rumble finally started. I headed straight towards Shane's group right after I had pushed a socs over on the way.

I felt someone punch me, and turned around. It was a socs I didn't recognize. I punched him a few times, and he fell, curled into a ball.

I turned back, but Shane must have moved. I shrugged it off, for now. I went to help Tim's group, when I noticed that the socs were running.

I smirked when I saw that Shane's group was in the mix.

I met up with Soda, Steve, and Two-bit. They weren't beat up to bad. Just a few bruises here and there.

We drove home. We were pretty much silent. I was just happy that we won the rumble.

The thing was, that didn't mean my brother would be left alone.


	26. Chapter 26 Gang Members Stick Together

**Chapter 26**

Darry POV

The four of us got home from the rumble. As soon as we got in the house, and Ponyboy saw us, he looked really sad.

I knew he was blaming himself. He said, "Where were you guys?"

Soda went over by him and said, "It doesn't matter. Were here now."

They hugged, and Ponyboy looked like crying. To ease the tension, Two-bit turned on the TV.

Since it was Saturday, and Two-bit and Steve were staying, I decided to go to bed. It was late at night, and I was tired.

I said goodnight to everyone, gave my brothers a hug, and went to my room.

XXX

Shane POV

We lost the rumble. That kid is going to pay.

He'd better be at school tomorrow. If not, I know where he lives. Than an idea came across my mind.

On Monday, if he didn't go to school, and if I didn't want to go to his house, I could get to him... Through someone else.

I knew just the person.

Steve POV

After the rumble, we got to the Curtis's house. The moment Ponyboy saw us, he looked sad and upset. Due to some of our injuries, he must have known that we were at a rumble.

Soda went over to him, and said some things. I wasn't paying them much attention though.

My mind was on other things. I had to admit it… I was thinking about Shane. I hated him, and I knew he hated us. Mainly Ponyboy.

Two-bit turned on the TV, and snapped me back to reality. I now noticed that Sodapop and Ponyboy were hugging.

After a few minutes, Darry decided to go to bed. Something came to my mind. I wanted to ask Ponyboy a question, one he didn't answer yet.

I noticed that Ponyboy and Sodapop had stopped hugging. I went over to them and asked Ponyboy if I could talk to him in the kitchen.

He nodded and got up off of the got into the kitchen, and I asked, "Hey. Um, that day… The socs... "

He looked confused, and I continued, "W-why did you take the knife?"

His gaze softened, but he still looked confused. Than it came to me… He had no memory of it.

I felt very bad now. I used to always be mean to Ponyboy. I called him a tag-along, and got mad when Soda spent more time with him rather than me.

Now, I treated him differently. Who wouldn't? He's 14, and he almost died for me, even though I was a jerk sometimes.

He could have died that day, and now he has no memory of it.

I said, "Before you lost your memory, the socs cornered us, and t-they had a knife. They aimed it at m-me, but you took the blow… I know y-you don't remember it, b-but why did you do it?"

His face was expressionless, until he smiled. He said, "You're my friend, Steve."

I felt really bad. He didn't remember that I was mean to him.

I said, "But I had been mean to you not t-to long ago. Why did you do it? We weren't the best of friends and the time."

He said, "We were part of a gang Steve. Maybe we weren't friends. I don't know. All I know is that we are now. Gang members stick together."

And with that he left the kitchen.

How could I have been so mean to him? Why was I such a butthead? I sighed, and left the kitchen also.

 **Review, or I won't update.**


	27. Chapter 27 Socs and DX

**Chapter 27**

 _{FYI, The names of the people in Shane's group are Shane, Luke, Colton, and Drake. Mike left.}_

Ponyboy POV

Monday came. I don't know why, but I had a bad feeling in my stomach. I told Darry I didn't want to go to school today.

To my surprise, he was okay with it, but he told me that I had to go back sooner or later.

Honestly, even if Shane wasn't at school, I wouldn't feel comfortable going. The only people I knew were Steve and Two-bit.

Since I lost my memory, I hardly even knew who the teachers were.

I didn't know any of the other kids there, but apparently they knew me.

Darry still took Steve and Two-bit to school.

After Darry got back, he said, "I took off of work today. Sodapop gets done with work before Steve and Two-bit finish school today. Do you want to come with me to pick them up later?"

"Sure."

He nodded and walked off.

Now, I had to wait until it was time to leave to go and get Sodapop.

XXX

A while later, it was time to go. We got in the car and were on our way.

When we got there, Darry told me to stay in the car. I sighed, and said okay.

He said, "Hey. We'll be back in a minute."

I nodded, and he left.

Only, they weren't back in a minute.

Shane POV

Ponyboy wasn't at school today, and that made me mad. But, I had a back up plan. Today, I'd get the group together, and we'd go to the DX.

If I couldn't get to Ponyboy on my own, I'd use Sodapop. I know that those two are close. Who knows... Maybe Ponyboy's at the DX.

I put my hand in my pocket, and felt my switchblade.

To be honest, I wasn't planning on hurting Sodapop. If I had to though, I would. I just want to get to Ponyboy.

I never though I'd go this far, but I have. He can't escape me every time.

We walked over to the DX.

We stayed near the shadows, so we could stay hidden. We got close enough, and I saw Darry and Sodapop talking. No Ponyboy.

His brothers can't keep him hidden from me forever. Colton and Drake did what I told them to do. They ran around the side of the DX, but stayed hidden. Now, Darry and Sodapop were in the middle of the circle, with Drake and Colton hiding on the other side.

Darry and Sodapop didn't even know they were surrounded. I could see Drake in the shadows, not to far away. I looked at him, and nodded.

Slowly, quietly, and in the shadows, we slowly covered the gap between us and the two brothers.

I grabbed Sodapop from behind, at the same time Drake and Colton grabbed Darry.

I had Sodapop in a headlock, but not hard enough to choke him.

Luke was next to me. For now, he was a helper.

I said out loud, "Where's your brother?"

Sodapop said, "I don't have to tell you."

I tightened my grip on his neck, but I still wasn't choking him.

Darry yelled, "Let him go!"

I looked at him, and said, "There is a phone in the building. Call your brother."

He shook his head, and said, "He won't answer. He's not at home."

"Than where is he?!" I yelled.

I stuck my hand in my pocket, and pulled out my switchblade. I held it at my side, and flipped the blade open.

"I asked you a question. Where is he?!"

I was about to show everyone the knife, when a voice said, "I'm right here Shane."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Ponyboy POV

I was sitting in the car, waiting for my older brothers. Darry said that they'd be a minute, but he was wrong.

I sighed. I just sat in silence, listening for sounds.

All of a sudden, I heard Darry yell, "Let him go!"

What was going on? My curiosity got the best of me. I got out of the car, and silently closed the door behind me.

I walked through the shadows around the side of the DX, until I glanced around the side.

I gasped. Shane and his group were here, and they had my brothers.

I stayed where I was.

Shane had Soda in a head lock, and some of the other guys were holding Darry. I had missed some of the conversation, when Darry said, "He won't answer. He's not at home."

They must have been talking about me.

Shane yelled, "Than where is he?!"

Neither of them answered, and Shane said, "I asked you a question. Where is he?!"

I couldn't let them get any farther in this conversation.

I didn't step out where they could see me, but I said, "I'm right here Shane."

I slowly crawled out of my hiding spot, and into the open.

Darry said, "Ponyboy?! I told you to wait in the car!"

I mumbled out, "I couldn't let them hurt you, Darry."

Shane heard this, and said, "Come here, or Sodapop dies." I looked up and gasped. He didn't tighten his grip on Sodapop, but he was holding up a switchblade.

I slowly started to walk forward. Soda said, "Ponyboy, don't do it! Stay where you are! Don't let him get you! Let him have me!"

I looked Sodapop in the eyes.

He couldn't read my thoughts, but I was thinking, In this situation, I'd do anything for you Sodapop. _Anything, except listen._

 **Sorry its so short. Review, and I will gladly continue the story.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Review**

 **Chapter 29**

Anyone POV

Ponyboy was starring at Sodapop, and you could tell that both of them were near tears.

Soda kept begging his brother not to move, and Ponyboy wouldn't listen. He was closer to Shane now.

Shane was smirking. His plan was working.

Soda kept yelling at his brother to get away, but his brother wouldn't listen.

Ponyboy said, "It's me they want, Soda. Not you."

Ponyboy looked Shane in the eyes, and said, "I'm willing to do this."

As soon as Ponyboy was close enough to Shane, Shane threw Sodapop aside. He reached forward and tried to grab Ponyboy. Ponyboy moved back just in time, ran forward, and toppled Shane.

They both fell to the ground, and fight broke out. Luke jumped on top of Sodapop. Darry yanked his arms free, and fought Colton and Drake.

Shane still had his switchblade, but not for long. With all the commotion, he dropped it. It made a little cut in his arm.

Him and Ponyboy were on the ground, hitting each other.

Suddenly, Shane got on top of Ponyboy, and started to choke him. After a few seconds, Ponyboy's face started to go red.

His struggling slowly slowed down, and he started to go limp.

Soda saw this, and yelled, "Darry!"

Darry glanced over, and saw it to. He pushed Drake into Colton, and they both fell backwards. Darry ran up and tackled Shane.

You could hear Ponyboy, gasping, trying to get air back into his lungs.

Shane and Darry rolled for a second, and both got to their feet. Shane saw his switchblade, and ran to it. Darry was quicker.

Darry grabbed it, and just aimed it at Shane. Shane didn't look scared at all though. Instead of charging Darry, Shane went over to where Ponyboy was lying, and kicked his head and neck, very hard.

Darry went over and gave Shane a very hard push, which caused him to fall over. Drake and Colton went over and helped Shane up.

Darry went into the DX, and quickly called 911.

Sodapop and Luke were still fighting. Drake and Colton went to help Luke, when Shane saw his switchblade again.

At this point, Ponyboy was breathing, but his breathing was uneven. He was just laying on the ground, perfectly still, while still trying to get air into his lungs. His eyes were open a little bit, and every now and then he would cough.

Shane went over to Ponyboy, and gently, with no pressure, put his hands back on Ponyboy's neck. He bent down, and whispered, "Your going to die today, Ponyboy."

As soon as he said that, Ponyboy's eyes widened a bit, and he tried to get free. His struggles were no good though. He was still tired out from the lack of air.

Shane slowly sat up, smirked, and slowly applied pressure on Ponyboy's neck. Ponyboy struggled a little harder to get free, but it was no use.

After a few more seconds, Ponyboy closed his eyes. His struggles for air slowly stopped, and he gave up in trying to stop Shane.

His body slowed, and slowed... Until part of it stopped...

Sodapop was getting beat by Drake, Colton, and Luke.

Finally, Darry came out of the DX. He gasped at the sight.

He saw Three guys beating and kicking Sodapop. Then, he saw Shane holding down Ponyboy. He was choking him again... And Ponyboy was limp!

Darry ran over to then and ripped Shane off of Ponyboy. Darry dragged Shane up to his feet by his clothes, and pushed him into Drake and Colton again.

Sodapop wasn't unconscious. There was another fight, until sirens could be heard.

Shane's group got up. Shane swore, as a few cops came over. Shane's group tried to run, only to be chased and knocked down by some cops.

I hoped Shane went to jail.

I heard Soda mutter something, and turned around. He was crying. I saw him crawl over to our younger brother.

 _Oh no_ I thought. _Don't let us be to late._

Some cops came over to us. I heard one of them call in an ambulance. Sodapop didn't even check if Ponyboy was breathing or not. He just hugged him. I was finally about to check, when an ambulance pulled up.

 **Tell me how I'm doing... Review please!**

 **:P**


	30. Chapter 30

**Review**

 **Chapter 30**

Darry POV

The ambulance pulled up on the side of the street, and some paramedics came rushing over. They got Ponyboy into the ambulance, and after a few more minutes, they drove off.

Sodapop and I were about to get into Soda's car, because we were at the DX. We were about to hop in, when a cop came over to us.

He asked, "Do you guys know that other guy's name?"

I looked over to the police cars, and saw some officers putting Shane and his group into the backs of the police cars. I looked at what they were wearing. I looked the police officer in the eyes, told him what Shane was wearing, and told him that his name was Shane.

The officer nodded, said thanks, and walked off. I called out to him, "Hey. Wait a minute."

The officer turned to look at me, and walked back. "What is it?" He asked.

"Is Shane going to jail?"

The police officer just starred back at me, and said, "What exactly did he do?"

 _Here I go,_ I thought.

"Well... He did many things to my younger brother in the past, and today he tried to murder him." The cop kept starring at me as if to prove my point.

 _Why can't the fuzz ever believe us over a socs?_ I thought.

I continued with, "If he did nothing wrong, than why did he run when you showed up?"

He sighed and said, "Well, you do have a pretty good case. I believe you, and I'll look into it. Thanks again for the names."

I nodded, and he left. Why don't the fuzz ever believe us?

I shrugged it off. Soda said, "Let's go Darry! We gotta get to the hospital!" I jumped, and for a second I think I heard Soda laugh. I started the car, and we wee off.

XXX

We finally got to the hospital, and literally ran inside. We were told by a nurse to sit in the waiting room. I was getting scared. Ponyboy had been in the hospital way to much lately.

I just hoped that Shane would leave him alone; I hope he's in jail.

Soda and I were in the waiting room.

We waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until a nurse finally came over to us. He introduced himself, and said, "You are Ponyboy's family. Correct?"

I wondered how he knew that, but remembered that I had told the nurse at the front desk when we got here.

I nodded, and said, "I am Darrel Curtis. This is Sodapop Curtis. We are his older brothers."

He nodded, and continued, "Well, I was one of the people in the ambulance with him, and something happened. He didn't have a heartbeat when we got him. We got it back, and than lost it again. We got it back a second time, and we were able to keep it."

Sodapop and I both let out the breath that we had been holding as the nurse continued.

"He went without a heartbeat for an alarming while. There were some bruises on his neck. What happened?"

"He was choked." I said.

"I figured so. That was why it was so hard for his heart to beat... And stay beating. Due to not having enough air, he was weaker than usual. I'd say that your brother is lucky to be alive. You can go see him. He's in room 843."

We nodded, and took off down the long white hallway.

We got to the door, but I said, "Hey Soda. You can go in. I have to go get Steve and Two-bit."

He nodded, and said, "See ya. I'll be in here." He nodded towards the room.

I nodded and left the hospital.

 **Review** , or I Most Likely will **not** update.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Darry POV

I got into the truck, and took off. I went to the school first. Two-bit and Steve were sitting on the front steps. As soo as they saw me pull up, they came over to me.

They both got into the back. We started driving, and I broke the silence. I said, "Hey guys. W-we got to go to the h-hospital."

I wiped my eyes with my hand. They were sitting in the back, so they didn't know that I was crying. I didn't want them to know.

Two-bit said, "What's wrong Darry?"

I tried to sound like I wasn't crying, and said, "I picked up Soda at the DX. T-the socs... Just showed up..."

I paused took a deep breathe, and said quietly, "I took Ponyboy with me..."

I looked at them in the rear view mirror. They both looked worried, but said nothing more about it.

XXX

We arrived at the hospital, and we went inside. the lady at the front desk looked at me, but said nothing. We went to room 843, and I opened the door.

I walked into the room, with Two-bit and Steve right behind me. Ponyboy was in a hospital bed, with Soda right at his side. It looked like he was sleeping.

Sodapop was holding Ponyboy's hand, and you could tell that he was crying.

"Hey. How is he doing?"

Soda looked at us, and said, "Doc said he was on a sedative. Some medicine that makes him sleep. Dar, are the socs ever going to stop?"

I didn't know how to answer him, so I just looked at him. He looked away. Soda was now watching our youngest brother as he was talking.

He said, "Doc came in after you left, and lowered the sedative. He said that he should wake up soon."

I nodded, even though he wasn't watching me.

XXX

About 10 minutes of silence, Ponyboy started to wake up.

As soon as he groaned, everyone was around his bed side. The thing he said sent chills down my spine.

He said, "D-darry?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

He said, "I-I think I s-saw... mom and d-dad."

 **Sorry this chapter is so short. Please enjoy and review**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Darry POV

The whole gang, including me, gasped.

Was he serious? Or messed up? I didn't want it to be either. Soda leaned forward, and whispered, "Are you sure?"

I think that Soda was trying to find out what was wrong. Was Ponyboy messed up? Or dead serious?

Pony said, "Someone n-named Johnny... Was there. He said that h-he was my b-best friend. He looked so familiar."

I had tears in my eyes. I remembered how Ponyboy had lost his memory. He didn't even really know our parents. Hearing him talking about them was heartbreaking. Mainly because they were dead.

Ever since Ponyboy lost his memory, he was a different person.

Soda asked, "What did our parents say?"

Ponyboy looked as if he were trying to remember something, and said, "They s-said that they loved us very much, and that they were my m-mom and dad. They told me t-to be very careful in the f-future... Warned me."

I was confused. Warn him from what? Shane was in jail. There wasn't any more real danger in the near future... Was there?

The problem was that I didn't know if he really saw our parents of not.

XXX

Mike POV

Today at school, there was no Ponyboy, and there was no Shane. I was worried. I first thought _Shane must have done something_.

Why couldn't he just leave Ponyboy alone?

Drake changed to.

When I used to be a part of the group, and Shane hurt Ponyboy, Drake and I both disliked it, but did it with him. I got annoyed of hating Ponyboy; Shane took things way to far.

I left the group, and I didn't hate Ponyboy anymore. I tried being his friend. He's actually pretty nice.

Drake on the other hand, worsened. In my opinion, he is now just as bad as Shane. He hates Ponyboy, and enjoys hurting him.

Drake, Colton, Luke, Shane, and I are no longer friends. Drake proved that.

Every time he'd look at me, he'd either look away or glare. I was getting tired of it.

How far were they willing to go... To get rid of Ponyboy?

Ponyboy POV

I was mad again. I had woken up in the hospital not to long ago. My head hurt, and I felt like passing out. All I was doing was lying in a bed.

I hope they didn't screw up my head again. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? I had no idea where they were, but i didn't feel like passing out.

All of this thinking started to hurt my head. Black spots started to fill my vision. I heard someone say, "Ponyboy?"

Everything went black.

 **Please review. I would love to hear what you guys think!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **Review**

Sodapop POV

Two-bit, Steve, Darry, and I were surrounding Ponyboy's bedside. It was silent. I was watching Ponyboy, Two-bit and Steve were quietly talking to each other, and Darry was in a way, doing all of those things.

Ponyboy was just lying on the bed, resting his head on the pillow, and starring up at the ceiling. He didn't look like he wanted to talk about seeing our parents and stuff.

I had my eyes on him, but he didn't seem to notice. He looked troubled, than he slowly started to close his eyes. He let out a weird sound, as I said, "Ponyboy?"

That caused Darry to look over, just as Ponyboy's body suddenly relaxed. His eyes were closed, and he was still.

The heart machine never stopped, so his heart was still beating.

I remembered the doctors' words. _Due to not having enough air, he was weaker than usual. I'd say that your brother is lucky to be alive._

I started freaking out. Darry saw what was going on, and said, "Soda, I think he just passed out. Remember what the doctor said?"

I calmed down a bit, and nodded.

"Darry? D-do you think its because of his head?" When I said this, I meant his head as in do you think its because he hurt his head again. Last time he hurt his head, he had lost his memory... No one needed that again...

Darry sighed, and said, "I hope not. He's got to get better, and this isn't going to help."

I asked, "Should I get a doctor to just make sure he passed out?"

He said, "I guess. But don't be annoying and hurry up."

I left the room. I speed walked down the long white hallway, until I thought I found one. He was wearing a white coat with a name tag. He was talking to someone else though.

I didn't want to be rude, so I kept my distance. After a few more minutes, the person he was talking with left.

I went over, and asked, "Excuse me, but, do you have a minute?" He nodded, so I said, "Could you check on my brother? Something happened, and I don't know what."

He nodded again, and I led him to the room.

We got there, and he asked Darry, "What's wrong? Everything in here looks okay." He meant the machines.

Darry said, "I think he just randomly passed out, but we're not sure. We just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong."

The doctor nodded, and walked over to Ponyboy. He opened one of Ponyboy's eyes, shined a pen light into it, and watched the reaction of the pupil against the green-gray iris.

After a few seconds, he stopped, and turned off the light. He looked at Darry, and said, "The doctor that you talked to earlier talked to me about him. Was he the one that was choked?"

Darry said, "Yeah, he was. Is there anything wrong?"

We were all getting impatient.

He sighed, and said, "Well, by the reactions of his pupils, his brain looks okay. Although, passing out while doing nothing isn't a good sign. I can tell that what happened to him could have really killed him. He went a while without air, and that is bad for the brain."

"Thanks doc."

He wasn't done yet. The doctor said, "If I had to guess, I'd say that there is a chance that he might pass out every now and than."

"What do you suggest?" Darry asked.

"I'd just suggest a few days of rest. If he gets better, he can go to school. Just be careful at first. I don't know what could cause him to pass out. Just be gentle with him."

Did the doctor seriously think that we would be rough with him? I didn't really care what the doctor thought. I was just glad that I still had my brother.

 **Hey guys. Please please pleeaasseee review**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **Please review :'(**

Darry POV

A few days had gone by, and Ponyboy was finally able to go home. He had passed out twice in the past few days, but the doctors said he should be better soon, as long as he rested.

Right now, we were in the car. We were almost home. Ponyboy was sitting in the back, between Sodapop and Two-bit. Steve was sitting in the front next to me.

XXX

We got home. We all got out of the car, and I helped Ponyboy. I gently put my hand around the part of his arm that's between his shoulder and elbow. He was a bit wobbly, but not to bad. I steered him into the house, and he sat down on the couch. Soda sat next to him.

They started talking, mainly Soda, but I wasn't really paying attention. My mind wandered. Was he ever going to get better... Was he going to be left alone?

XXX

Drake POV

I couldn't wait until Ponyboy came back to school. I started to hate him more and more. Was this what Shane felt like?

I remembered when I was like Mike... When I didn't care that much about hurting Ponyboy. To think of it, I hated Mike as well.

He betrayed us, for a 14 year old kid.

I couldn't wait until he came back to school... I couldn't wait to see him.

XXX

Anyone POV

About four more days went by. The Curtis' house didn't have too much action. Until today.

Ponyboy had been in bed the whole time, only getting up to do certain things. He still passed out here and there, but he's way better now than he was a few days ago... But only because he stayed in bed.

Two-bit and Steve were still there as well. They were just in the living room, talking, and watching TV.

Soda was in the kitchen, trying to convince Darry of something. Soda wanted Darry to let himself, Two-bit, Steve, Darry, and Pony to be able to toss a football around outside.

Darry, after a while, finally gave in. He just said, "Fine. But we have to be extra careful."

Soda nodded, and Darry said, "Its also up to Pony. If he doesn't want to, he doesn't have to."

Soda smiled and walked out of the kitchen, through the hallway, into the room he shared with his younger brother.

Ponyboy was asleep. Soda went over and woke him up."Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling?"

Ponyboy moaned, and said, "Bored. And tired."

Soda smiled, and said, "Wanna come outside and play for a bit?"

Ponyboy smiled. He hadn't 'played' with his brothers in what felt like forever. This caused Soda to smile, and Sodapop said, "Come on. I'll meet you in the living room."

Soda got up and walked into the living room. Ponyboy sat up a little too quickly, and was hit by a wave of dizziness. He shrugged it off, got dressed, greased his hair, and went into the living room.

Darry had found a football for them to use. Two-bit smiled at Ponyboy and said, "Good morning, sleepy head."

Ponyboy just smiled back.

XXX

They went outside. First, Steve threw the ball to Two-bit, and Two-bit threw it to Darry. Ponyboy was just standing around. He didn't tell anyone, but he was starting to feel a bit dizzy.

He sat down for a second, and he felt better. A few more minutes went by, and he was no longer dizzy. He stood up. He felt dizzy for a second, and then it went away.

No one noticed the sky. A few rain clouds were slowly strowling in, but only a few. It wasn't that major.

After a few more minutes, Darry got the ball again.

"Hey, Pony!" He yelled.

Ponyboy looked at Darry, as Darry threw the ball to him. He caught it, and threw it to Soda. Soda threw it to Steve, and Steve threw it to Two-bit. Two-bit threw it back to Darry, and they repeated that cycle for a bit.

Darry made a mistake though. When he threw it to Ponyboy, he threw it a bit to far. Ponyboy jumped back to try to catch it. He caught it, but was hit by a wave of dizziness.

He quickly sat down, which made it even worse. He felt like he was going to pass out. Just than, it started to lightly rain.

Soda, being the first one to notice that something was wrong, ran over to his younger brother. He was followed by Darry, than Steve and Two-bit.

Soda sat down next to Ponyboy, and put an arm around his back. "You okay?" He asked.

Ponyboy nodded, and said, "I just feel dizzy."

Darry, not even noticing the rain, said, "Do you just want sit for a little bit?"

Ponyboy nodded, and the other boys continued to pass the football around. A few minutes went by, and Two-bit had the ball.

"Hey," Two-bit said. "Long one." He threw it to Soda pop. Sodapop ran backwards, in hopes to catch the football.

Soda was about to jump up, when his foot slipped on mud and went the wrong way. He yelped out in pain as he landed on it wrong as well.

He had a twisted ankle.

 **Please review**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Anyone POV

Darry, Two-bit, and Steve ran over to Sodapop. "You okay?" Darry asked.

"Yeah. Just hurt my foot." Soda stated through gritted teeth. "Let's go inside guys." Darry finally said.

Ponyboy was still sitting down, in the rain, and he was freezing cold. Darry helped Sodapop up on one leg, and was supporting him.

Since Ponyboy was still a bit dizzy, Two-bit helped him.

They got into the house, and both Soda and Pony took the couch. Darry wrapped up Soda's ankle. He kept yelping out in pain, but got through it. Two-bit, noticing that Ponyboy was shaking, got him a sweater.

"Th-thanks." Ponyboy stuttered out.

Two-bit only nodded.

Ponyboy still felt like he was going to pass out, but it wasn't so bad now. He just wanted to lay down.

"Hey Darry? Can I go to bed now?"

Darry looked at him in a confused way, but said that he was okay with it.

Ponyboy nodded, slowly got up, and slowly walked to his room. He climbed into the bed, and the moment he started to lay down, his vision started spinning. He slowly layed down. He was still shaking from the rain.

XXX

After a while, Sodapop decided to go to bed as well. Darry helped him limp to his room. When he got there, he noticed that Ponyboy was already asleep.

He laid down next to him. He was laying on his side, with his back facing Ponyboy. He turned around and noticed that Ponyboy's back was facing him.

He wrapped his arm around his younger brother, when he noticed something. He knew that Ponyboy was asleep, but Soda noticed that he was also shaking.

Soda felt Pony's forehead with the back of his hand. It was burning hot.

"Darry?" He yelled.

A few moments later, Darry came. "What?" He asked.

Soda said, "I think Ponyboy has a fever."

Darry walked to Ponyboy's side of the bed, and felt his forehead and cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Hang on." Darry said, and left the room. A little bit later, he came back with the thermometer.

"Should I wake him up?" Soda asked. Darry nodded.

Soda gently shook his younger brother. Ponyboy groaned, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Can you sit him up, Soda?"

Soda nodded, and Ponyboy said, "W-why?"

Darry said, "I need to take your temperature." Ponyboy said, "Why? I'm fine."

Soda said, "No, your not. Your burning up."

Ponyboy just groaned as Soda slid his arm under his back and slowly lifted him up into a sitting position. Ponyboy was leaning on Sodapop, with his head on Soda's shoulder.

Darry took Ponyboy's temperature. The thermometer read 102.4.

He showed it to Soda, and said, "Its not to bad. He just needs lots of rest."

Darry smiled at Sodapop, and said, "And you gotta rest that ankle."

Soda sighed, and said, "I know." Darry said, "Good night." Soda said the same, and Darry left the room.

Soda gently laid Ponyboy back down, and laid down next to him. He flung his arm around his younger brother, and fell asleep.

XXX

Drake POV

Shane should be getting out of jail soon. Well maybe. He must have found a pay phone or something, because yesterday he called me, and told me to meet him at jail.

I agreed. I was seeing him today, and I brought Luke and Colton.

XXX

We were driving to the jail right now. I was excited. Shane said that he had an idea if something we could do.

We got there, and they had those window areas where you go to visit someone in jail. We had to talk by phone though.

We finally got to our area, and Shane was already there. I picked up the phone, and he said, "Hey. I've missed you guys."

He quickly told us about his idea. It made me nervous, but I was willing to do it.

His idea... Was fire.

 **Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review. If not, still review.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Special thanks to FrankElza for reviews.**

 **Chapter 36**

Anyone POV

Today, the Curtis' house was pretty normal. Ponyboy had to stay in bed, and he still felt like passing out when he moved to much. Sodapop couldn't walk very much. Darry said that he could only walk if it were for something important.

Mainly, Sodapop was in his room with Ponyboy. When Ponyboy wasn't asleep, Soda would talk to him.

Steve and Two-bit weren't there at the moment. They would be coming tomorrow.

XXX

Bedtime finally came.

Ponyboy and Sodapop were already in bed. Darry was in their room for a bit, talking mainly to Soda.

After a while, Darry gave both of them a hug, and went to his own room.

Soda fell asleep while hugging his younger brother. Ponyboy was still sick, although he had gotten better. The only problem was that he was still passing out.

XXX

Drake POV

After Shane told me his idea, I could tell right away that Colton and Luke didn't like it. The entire way home, they were trying to convince me out of it.

I finally snapped. I yelled at them. I said, "You guys are just like Mike. You're cowards!"

Colton said, "You used to be like this too, Drake. You were against Shane's ideas from the beginning!"

I sighed. He was right. I just said, "Yes, well that was a while ago. I was like Mike. I was stupid. Well, now is different. I've changed, and so has Mike. Mike grew soft. He's a coward."

Colton said, "What happened Drake? This isn't you."

I snapped back with, "I told you... I've changed! You guys are like Mike... Traitors."

They gasped, and Luke said, "We aren't helping you with the plan."

I said, "I didn't expect you to." It was true. They were going soft, like Mike. Whether they helped or not was up to them.

Either way, I was going to do this... Tonight.

XXX

I knew where Ponyboy lived do to the incident at the cemetery. Luke and Colton went home, so that made my job a whole lot easier.

XXX

I got to the house. It was dark outside, so that helped as well. I quietly lit a couple of matches, and set them in the ground where the house touched the ground.

I stood there for a second, and watched the flames slowly climb the side of the house. As soon as they got up to a good height, I ran away.

 **Please review :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Anyone POV

Inside the Curtis's house, the smoke detector in the hallway was dead. The one in the kitchen wasn't though. Darry was used to an alarm, so he woke up first. The minute he smelt smoke, he knew what the alarm was for.

He shot out of bed. His first thoughts were his brothers. He quickly went to their room, and started yelling at them to get up. He started shaking them. Soda woke up with a start. Ponyboy, not so much.

Darry supported Sodapop. He helped Soda walk. Soda was just hopping/limping on one foot.

Since they were still close to the bed, Darry reached over and shook Ponyboy again.

When Ponyboy smelt the smoke, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, which he regretted. He was suddenly hit by a wave of dizziness.

Darry helped Soda walk, and kept yelling at Pony to follow. Ponyboy tried to follow, but he felt like passing out while just sitting on the bed.

He slowly got off if the bed, and slowly started to walk out of the room. He could see through the hallway, and he noticed flames on the far wall. He got about halfway down the hallway, but didn't think he could go much farther without passing out.

Due to all of the smoke, he couldn't see his brothers.

He finally made it out of the hallway, and the smoke was thicker. He could see now that he was almost to the living room. He took another step, but he had to use the wall for support. With no fresh air, his head was killing him.

He was about to pass out. He started coughing, but couldn't stop. He fell forward, but rolled over onto his back.

There was a voice in his head, a familiar one. It started saying things, calming things.

Than it said in a calm voice, _'Come on. You gotta get up. Please get up. You need to get out of here.'_

He finally recognized the voice to be Johnny's.

The same voice said, _'Come on Ponyboy. Don't give up now. You got to get out of here. Don't give up.'_

Ponyboy closed his eyes. There was less smoke by the ground, so he had stopped coughing.

The last thought that went through Ponyboy's mind was _'I don't want to give up, but I don't have a choice.'_

After that, he finally passed out.


	38. Chapter 38 Nathan

**PLEASE READ**

 **Just some info about how I got the names. The name Nathan isn't random. Nathan is the name of my older brother. Since I wrote this chapter on his birthday, the character in this chapter is dedicated to him. Nathan died in the year of 2000, and he would have been 18 today. I'm sad that he will never get the chance to read my story.**

 **FYI, the character in the story is kind of important.**

 **3/20/18**

 **Happy Birthday Nathan :')**

 **Chapter 38**

 _(Happening same time as last chapter)_

Firefighter POV - _His name is Nathan_

I was at the fire station, just doing random things, when some of the sirens went off. The speaker said that there was a fire. They gave the address, and my crew along with me started getting ready.

We put all of our gear on, and got into one of the firetrucks. There was an ambulance, two firetrucks, and a police car.

Once everyone was ready, which didn't take to long, we were on our way. The 'boss' of our crew was named Carl. He made the main decisions, and he put people where they needed to go in situations.

A few minutes went by, and we were almost there. The whole time, I was just listening to the other people talking. I was one of the most experienced guys in this crew. I have been on the job for almost the past 20 years.

I would most likely have to retire soon.

Today, there was also a new guy on the job. His name was Jason. I'm pretty sure that this was only his third mission.

XXX

We finally got to the house. Not too long after we got there, two boys got out of the house. The older one was helping the younger one, and the younger one was only walking on one leg.

I hoped that these were the only people in the house. I knew they weren't, when the younger one said, "Darry, we got to go get him!"

The older one, who I knew was Darry, said, "You stay here. I'll get him."

Darry was about to go back into the house when he was stopped by Carl. Carl said, "Woah woah woah. You're not going in there. Its to dangerous."

I stepped forward, and said, "I'll go."

Carl looked at me with a concerned look. For it had been a long time since I had been in a fire, but I was still ready to do it.

"Please?" I insisted. I really wanted to help someone today.

He finally said, "Fine. But hurry up and be careful."

I was about to go into the house, when I turned towards Darry, and asked, "What's his name?" Darry said, "Ponyboy."

That was an original name, but it sounded so familiar... Where have I heard that name before? I looked around. It was dark outside, but the flames gave off a lot of light. I started seeing people come. They started standing in front of the house gasping. I had a feeling that they were just neighbors.

I went inside the house, and was met with smoke. It was dark, but you could still see light coming off of the flames.

"Ponyboy!" I started shouting his name. I got no response. I took out my flashlight, and called his name again. I walked a few feet forward. I was about to call his name again, when I thought I found him.

I did.

He was lying on his back, unmoving. I quickly went over to him. He looked about 14, maybe 15.

I carefully put my arms under his legs and back, and lifted him up. He was pretty light for a 14 year old.

The moment I stepped out the front door, people gasped. There were more people now than what there was before I went into the house.

Due to their reactions, I had a feeling that they knew Ponyboy.

I looked down at Ponyboy. He was still unconscious, and his face was covered in ash. I noticed that a part of his arm had been burned, badly. I noticed that there were dark bruises on his neck as well. Than it came to me... I had heard of him before.

Some of the people down at the station had been talking about him. He's the kid that had been choked. And now this.

Even though I'm a firefighter, and I've witnessed other peoples' houses burn down, I couldn't help but think that this kid almost had the hardest version of it...

* * *

 **Hey guys. Please remember that I named Nathan after my brother, whose birthday was March 20. He would have been 18.**

 **Please review, and thanks to FrankElza for doing it.**

 **:D**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Drake POV

When I ran away from the house, I didn't run too far away. I could still see what was going on. I wanted to see if what I had just done was worth it. I was hiding a few yards away, in a bush.

I saw some firetrucks, an ambulance, and some police show up. Around the same time, I saw Darry helping Sodapop limp out of the house. I had my eyes glued on the house. I waited a few seconds, and felt as if I succeeded when there was no sign of Ponyboy.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was met by Luke and Colton.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I said a little too loudly.

Colton said, "We came here to talk you out of it. That was such a stupid idea! Why'd you do it?!"

"I hate him." I whispered. Colton looked at Luke, and said, "Lets go." As he said that, he nodded towards the house. I had a feeling that they were going to try to help him out.

 _Cowards,_ I thought.

They were about to get up from where they were, when they were met with a cop.

XXX

Nathan POV

There was a gurney that was brought out of the ambulance. I laid Ponyboy on it, and stepped back as they started ordering each other around. The paramedics I mean.

They quickly put him in the ambulance, and drove off.

I hopped into the firetruck, and was congratulated by my crew members. I saw Darry helping what looked to be his younger brother into their truck. I noticed that the younger one looked like he had been crying. My crew members kept talking, but I wasn't paying attention.

I started to put the pieces of the puzzle together. All of these things had been happening to Ponyboy... The choking, and now this house fire.

I put two and two together.

How many people are hated, and almost murdered, and suddenly their house burns down?

What if this fire wasn't an accident?

XXX

We got to the fire station. We all got out of the firetruck. I took my gear off, and put it where it belonged. Carl came over, and said, "Hey, good work today. I'm proud of you, Nathan."

I just said, "Thanks." I was trying to sound as though I were happy, but I guess it didn't work. Carl asked, "Hey. Are you okay?"

I looked at him, and just said, "Yeah. Its just... Do you think that the kid's going to be okay?"

He said, "If I could answer that, I would." I asked, "Could I take off for a bit, and go to the hospital to see him?"

Carl sighed, and said, "Sure. If you feel the need to, go do it."

For Carl was the only one who knew my story... For becoming a fireman.

My story was pretty simple, but I only trusted Carl with knowing it.

My story was that, well... Years ago, I had a family. I beautiful wife, and a beautiful 8 year old daughter. They meant the world to me. But, one day, there was a fire. It was our house... just like these boys I had just helped.

I was able to help my wife, but I had lost my daughter that tragic day.

Since my daughter's death, I had made it my job to help others. I wanted to save as many lives as possible.

When I saw Darry helping his younger brother walk out of that house, my first thought went to my daughter. When I saw Darry trying to get inside the burning house to save his other brother, I felt bad for him.

I knew that Carl would never let him in, and I knew that he really wanted to help his brother. That's why I went in. I didn't want Darry to lose a loved one... The same way I did...

XXX

I went to the hospital later. The moment I got into the waiting room, I recognized Darry, and his brother.

I walked up to Darry, and he looked confused. "I'm Nathan." I stated.

He said, "I'm Darry." They shook hands, and Darry asked, "Why are you here?"

I knew that he didn't recognize me. I said, "I'm the fireman that went in the house." He nodded, and said, "Thank you for saving my brother." He seemed near tears now.

The other one came over to us. He heard what we were saying, and said, "I'm Sodapop." He looked ready to cry as well, and said, "You have no idea how much it meant to see our brother make it out of the house. He's been through so much lately..." He wiped his eyes.

I said, "I just came by to see how he was doing."

They nodded, as a nurse came over to us.

 **Reviews are much wanted... They might be needed for an UPDATE on some occasions.**


	40. Chapter 40 What really happened to him?

**Reviews are much wanted... They might be needed for an UPDATE on some occasions.**

 **Chapter 40**

Nathan POV

The nurse came over, and told Darry about Ponyboy's condition. Soda asked if we could see him. The nurse looked at the three of us, and said, "Immediate family only."

In a way, that kinda hurt my feelings. I had come here to see him. Darry though, seeing my hurt expression, said, "We want him to come." The nurse looked at me, sighed, and said, "I guess it couldn't hurt none. Alright, but try not to take to long."

I looked at Darry. Both him and Sodapop were smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

Darry helped Soda limp to the room where the nurse told us to go. It was room number 765.

We got there,and I noticed that Soda looked ready to cry before we even opened the door. I could tell that him and Ponyboy were very close for brothers.

We opened the door, and I saw Ponyboy on a hospital bed. He was either still unconscious, or sleeping. Soda went over to him, and grabbed his hand. "Hey Ponyboy." He said quietly.

I noticed the burn that was on Ponyboy's arm again. That would be there... For a while. I knew that.

Soda kept talking to his brother, and finally, Ponyboy started to wake up. He didn't open his eyes, but whispered, "Hey Soda."

These two were very close, and I knew that. If this fire wasn't on accident, who did it? Who would want to hurt an innocent kid?

Ponyboy slowly opened his eyes, and looked at Soda. He said, "Soda? A-are they ever going to stop?"

Who was he talking about? My guess was the people who choked him... Did they do this?

Sodapop had a protective look on his face, and said, "They better. They are going to pay."

Darry walked forward, and I followed. Ponyboy didn't even notice Darry and I, until we got closer. He saw me, and looked confused.

Darry said, "Hey Pony. This is Nathan. He got you out of the house." Ponyboy looked at me, and said, "Thanks, b-but you shouldn't have. D-Drake and Shane still want me dead, and... At the DX, they almost killed Soda to kill me... Since I'm not dead, they m-might be after me... And my brothers. If I had died in the fire... This would all be over..."

Soda said, "Hey, don't think like that! It's not your fault, its theirs!"

Now I felt real bad. I hated this 'Drake and Shane'. DX... That was the gas station... They were the ones who choked him! It was Drake and Shane, wasn't it.

Ponyboy said, "S-steve said something about... Be fore I lost my memory... I took a knife. Is that true Soda?"

Sodapop's eyes got watery, and he nodded. Pony asked, "What really happened?"

Soda said, "Steve told me. He said that you and him were walking, when Shane and his group pulled up. They aimed a knife at Steve... But you jumped in front, and took the blow." Soda now had tears coming down his face.

How many things had happened to this kid? I looked at Darry, and silently asked, 'what?'

He took a few steps back, and motioned for me to follow. I did. He said, "Many things have happened to him in the past. He doesn't know what happened because, well, a while ago, Shane and Drake caused him to hit his head... Hard. That resulted in one of the worst things I can remember."

He took a breath, and continued.

"He was in a coma for about two weeks. When he woke up... He didn't know anyone. He had lost his memory."

I gasped. This was way more severe that I thought it was.

"Now he knows everyone, but I don't think he'll ever really be the same." I knew what he meant. I looked back at Ponyboy. Sodapop must have said something funny, because they were both smiling, and laughing every now and then.

Ponyboy was just so innocent... Why would you want to hurt him? I couldn't understand people these days.

Darry and I ended trading numbers. He said that he'd call me and tell me when they were out of the hospital.

So I left, and waited for a call.

XXX

A few more days had gone by, and he finally called. Darry had said, "He got out of the hospital, but he has to down to the police station, tomorrow."

"Why" I had asked.

He said, "Because, they want to ask him some questions. If its okay, would you like to go there with us?"

I said sure, and that was the end of the call.

 **Please review! I'm like... Dying to know what you guys think! Reviewing is free! Can't you please please pleeeaaassseee do it?**

 **Thanks so much to those who did :D**

 **:P**


	41. Chapter 41 They were there?

**Chapter 41**

Anyone POV

Since the Curtis' had no where to go because they had lost their house, Two-bit's mom had invited them over.

It was morning at the house. It was the day that they had to go to the police station. Nathan agreed to meet them at the station.

Darry woke up his two younger brothers, and went into the living room with Two-bit. Ponyboy fell back asleep a few seconds later though. Soda noticed this, and gently shook him again.

Ponyboy woke up again, and stayed awake. He sat up, and slowly. Soda was smiling at him... Until he noticed his arm. He finally saw the burn.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Soda asked his younger brother.

Ponyboy just looked at his brother, and said, "I'm fine Soda."

Soda looked doubtful, but said no more. He told Ponyboy that breakfast was almost ready, and then Soda went into the living room by Two-bit. Soda knew breakfast was almost ready, because he could smell it.

Pony slowly got up and out of bed, although he was still a bit dizzy. He caught himself by supporting part of his weight on the wall.

He slowly made his way into the hallway, almost to the living room. Soda and Two-bit were sitting on the couch. Soda saw Ponyboy, who was still leaning on the wall. Soda got up, but sat back down, due to Two-bit. Two-bit knew he hurt his foot, and didn't want him to hurt it anymore. Two-bit went over to Ponyboy, and helped him walk over to the couch, slowly.

"Thanks Two-bit." He mumbled.

Two-bit said, "Hey. You okay kid?"

"I'm fine." He said, without looking at Two-bit.

Two-bit slowly helped Ponyboy sit down on the couch, and went into the kitchen to see how breakfast was coming.

Sodapop looked at his brother, and asked, "Are you really ready for today?" Ponyboy looked at Soda, and said, "I'll be fine. I'm just a little dizzy, but I'll be fine Soda."

XXX

After they ate, Mrs. Matthews drove them to the police station. Two-bit went along. They got there, and met Nathan inside. Darry was helping Soda walk, while Two-bit made sure Ponyboy didn't get too dizzy.

Nathan made eye contact with Ponyboy, and smiled at him. Ponyboy slightly smiled back, and looked at Soda.

Even though Nathan was a fireman, and he had helped other people out of burning houses, he felt very sad for Ponyboy.

A cop came over to them, and asked for their names. Darry told them, and the cop said, "I've been waiting for you guys. Follow me." He turned, and started walking, and they followed. They got into a hallway, and the cop said, "For this part, I only need Ponyboy."

Ponyboy stiffened at the sound of his name. The cop gave him a reassuring smile, which made him relax a bit. The cop opened a door, and motioned for Ponyboy to go inside. He did, and the cop followed, shutting the door behind them. The cop pointed to a chair, and said, "You can sit down. I'll be right back." With that the cop left through a different door on the other side of the room.

Ponyboy looked at his surroundings. The ceiling was white, with tan colored walls. The floor was a grayish color. There was a desk on the other side of the room, with papers stacked up on it. He had to admit that he had been a bit frightened, but he told himself that it was just an effect from the fire. A few minutes later, the cop came back, followed by three other people.

His heart skipped a beat, as he realized who the three people were.

XXX

Outside of the room, were Soda, Darry, and Two-bit. Mrs. Matthews had only dropped them off, like they had asked. Nathan was also with them.

Two-bit was just sitting on the ground, and broke the silence by saying, "I'm bored."

Darry sighed, and said, "Can't you think of something to do to entertain yourself?" Two-bit grinned, and said, "Nope."

Darry just smiled, and said, "Wow Two-bit." Two-bit asked, "What are you doing?" Darry said sarcastically, "Counting how many times you say ' I'm bored.'" Soda said, "Good luck with that."

What Darry was really doing was thinking about his youngest brother. What were the cops going to ask him? He was just in a house fire not to long ago... What could they possibly ask him?

XXX

Inside the room, Ponyboy froze as he recognized the three people in front of him. It was Drake, Colton, and Luke. _What were they doing here?_

The cop looked at Ponyboy, and Ponyboy gasped at what the cop had told him.

The cop said, "We had found these three young men on your property... and on the night of the fire."

 **Dun. dun duuunnnn... How is it so far? good or bad? Review for an update!**


	42. Chapter 42 Bruce Coleman, the Cop

**Chapter 42**

 **Thank you so much to FrankElza for all of your reviews and support.**

 **I hope you guys like my story so far.**

Ponyboy POV

I froze. Not out of fear, but out of shock. Maybe there was a tiny bit of fear, along with a tad bit of anger.

I was just starring at the three of them. Luke was looking at the floor, Colton was looking at me pleadingly... As if he were sorry, and Drake... Drake looked like he wanted to kill me.

He was glaring at me. It sent chills down my spine. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the cop look at me. I didn't look at the cop though. For my eyes were glued on the three people in front of me. Drake never took his eyes off of me. It was like he was watching my every move.

I noticed that Drake was the only one handcuffed. I wondered why Luke and Colton weren't handcuffed as well.

The cop said to me,"Well, I didn't exactly introduce myself. My name is Bruce. Bruce Coleman. Ponyboy, do you know these people?"

I said, "Yes. Yes I do."

Bruce said, "They told me their names. Do you know anything else about them?"

I starred at Drake, and he was glaring at me. I glared back, and said, "They are friends of Shane. The one who is in jail... They hate me."

Luke looked at me, and his eyes were wide. He looked at me with a pleading look like Colton had.

Luke whispered, "No. Ponyboy, we didn't do it. Colton and I didn't do it!" Colton nodded, and Drake looked at the two of them as if they had killed his family in front of him.

Drake yelled at them to stop, and than Drake said, "Your just as bad as Mike."

My eyes widened a bit. That was when I realized that Colton and Luke were telling the truth. The officer must have seen my reaction, because he said, "Clearly you know them better than I do. Do you think they are telling the truth?"

I looked Bruce in the eye, and said, "I know that Luke and Colton are telling the truth... I think Drake did it." There was anger in my voice as I said the last part.

The officer looked at Luke and Colton, and asked, "Why were you guys even there if you didn't help out with the fire?" Colton quickly said, "We went to talk Drake out of it!" I could tell that he was worried. Drake gave me an even more freaky look than before, which I didn't even think was possible.

Colton said, "We were trying to tell Drake that it was bad idea, but..." He trailed off as he saw the burn on my arm. The burn stretched one side of my arm from my wrist to about 3/4 of the way to my elbow. It didn't hurt at the moment, and that part of my skin just looked dark.

"W-what is that?" He asked, alarm evident in his voice. I looked at him and Luke, but I had no reason to feel anger towards them. I knew the fire was caused by Drake... And boy was I mad! But, I hid my anger, for now.

"Oh. Its just a burn. I'll be okay."

Luke saw it now too, and gasped. I saw out of the corner of my eye Drake. He was now looking at the floor, with a sad face. _Maybe he's changed too,_ I thought. I was wrong.

He didn't know I was watching him; I could tell. He whispered to himself, "Dang it. Shane's gonna be mad. He shouldn't have a scar... He shouldn't be here..." His voice got even more quieter, and I almost missed it when he said, "He should be dead."

For he had no idea I could hear him. He looked up, and saw me looking at him. He glared, and said, "What'ya want, _greaser_?" He spit out the last word as if it were poison.

I just looked away, but knew that he was still looking at me, glaring. "Don't think you won. Your gonna get it."

Bruce didn't hear him, because he was now talking to Luke and Colton. His words didn't even bother me. I had already been through so much, that this situation was so minor compared to the rest.

My blood started to boil as he continued to talk to me... And said a phrase that I never wanted to hear...

 **Please review! Thanks so much to those who did**


	43. Chapter 43 The 'Deal'

**Chapter 43**

Ponyboy POV

I froze again as Drake said to me, "Its all your fault that your friends are dead. You deserve to be dead, you know. Once Shane gets out of jail... Well be back. You better watch your back. Maybe watch your brothers' backs as well."

I said a little louder, but still not loud enough to distract Luke, Colton, and Bruce. I said, "You leave my brothers alone, you hear! They did nothing to you!"

He looked at me, grinned, and whispered, "Can I make a deal with you?"

I was still mad at him, but since it had to do with my brothers, I agreed. "What is it?"

He smirked, and said, "If you meet me and Shane somewhere, sometime in the future, and make our job of getting to you a whole lot easier, I'll leave your brothers out of it. But, you have to meet with us alone. If you bring someone, one of your brothers and you will die. You also can't tell anyone that we are going to meet up."

I would be willing to get hurt, or even die for my brothers, and so I agreed. "Its a deal." I said after a few minutes of thinking it through. I also said, "Drake, you better stick to your word, and leave my brothers out of it! I mean it!"

Drake smirked, and said, "If you stick to your word, you won't have to worry 'bout a thing." He said in a serious tone just as Bruce came back over, and called the three of them. "Drake," he started. "You will be sentenced to one week in jail. Note, it may be longer, but for now, one week."

I then realized that Shane would be getting out of jail around that time as well. The three of them got up. Bruce left the room first, but turned to me, and said, "You may leave now, Ponyboy." I nodded, and he turned away.

Bruce left the room, followed by Luke, and Colton. Drake was last, but before leaving, he turned to me, and said, "See ya at school in about a week. Don't forget our little 'deal.'" And with that, he smirked, and left the room.

I sat there for a few more seconds. Then I thought about my brothers. Darry's voice came across my mind as _don't you ever use your head?_

I usually don't use my head, but after a few more minutes of thought, I finally came to the conclusion that today, when I made this deal, I had used my head.

Now, I could only hope that I was right.

XXX

I had finally left the room, but before I made it to the gang, Bruce caught up with me. "Hey." He said. "I saw Drake talking to you. What was that all about?"

I wanted to tell him so bad. I had a feeling that that would be breaking the side of my deal, but that it would also be for the best. maybe the cops could protect my brothers and me. Maybe if I told a cop, I'd have a better chance. I just told him a tiny bit about the 'deal'.

He said, "Anything I can do to help?"

I shook my head.

He said, "Well, if he decides to meet up with you anytime soon, I'd like to know about it."

I looked away from him, and nodded. I felt a bit guilty.. If Drake or Shane found out that I had told someone about the deal, it might cost me my brothers' lives. Then again, a cop might save me and my brothers.

"He saw me look away, and said, "I'm serious Ponyboy. If something happens, tell one of us. We'll help you."

I nodded, and he said I could go. He left as well.

I did, and was met by Two-bit, Darry, Sodapop, and Nathan. Two-bit must have been kinda bored, because he started flirting with some of the blondes that were there.

Soda saw me, limped over to me because of his foot, and gave me a gentle hug. "Hey." He said, and I said the same thing as I hugged him back. "What did they ask?" Soda asked me.

"Nothin' much. They just wanted to know about what happened with the fire." I lied. They believed me. I wasn't using my head, when I blurted out, "Drake started the fire."

Soda gasped, while everyone else was just shocked.

Darry asked, "Did he tell you?"

"He acted like it, and Luke and Colton said he did. He never denied it."

It was silent for a few more seconds, but I knew that the gang was mad. Darry was making his hands into fists, and Sodapop looked like he could kill someone. Two-bit didn't seem like he was paying much attention.

"Guys, just drop it." I begged. Darry sighed, and I could tell he didn't want to. "Why?" He asked.

"What's done is done. Its in the past. Getting even would just cause more stress. Plus, we already won a rumble not to long ago. I hate it when people fight... Because of me."

Darry and Sodapop looked surprised. Darrry said, "So? Clearly they didn't learn anything from the rumble... We lost our home Pony. They almost killed you!"

I whispered, "I know." Sodapop caught this, and he said, "Hey. You gotta stop blaming yourself for Johnny and Dally."

I looked Sodapop in the eyes, and he repeated my words. He said, "What's done is done. Its in the past." I gave a little smile, and we hugged.

They dropped the subject. I was grateful. I didn't want my 'deal' with Drake to be the next thing to come out of my mouth. That's what questions and stress would cause to happen, so I tried my best to avoid both.

Nathan was there, but when he left, we decided to follow.

Nathan was really nice. I could tell that he hardly got upset, and that he was caring. He wasn't annoying either.

XXX

We had gone back to the Matthews' house, and Darry told me that I was going back to school starting tomorrow. Today was Monday, and so I was going on a Tuesday. Drake and Shane wouldn't be back to school for about a week... And when they come back... I'm in trouble.

 **Hey. Please review. What do you guys think about the 'deal?' tell me in your reviews :D**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

 **Review... Just like FrankElza. :D Thanks for the reviews.**

 _Tuesday morning_

Ponyboy POV

I was awoken by Darry gently shaking me and Soda. Soda woke up, and then me. "Hey, you gotta get up. You gotta go to school today Pony."

I got up, and was happy when I felt a bit dizzy, because I knew that I was getting better. I waited until I was no longer dizzy, and got up a few seconds after Sodapop. I went into the living room, and sat on the couch. Two-bit was there, and so I just sat next to him. Sodapop's foot was much better, and so I was happy for him also.

I thought that everything was going back to normal... Until I remembered that we didn't have a house. I also thought of Shane and Drake. If I met them... Would they beat me up... Or kill me? I tried not to think about it. I couldn't tell anyone though. If I did, things would just get worse.

I felt another chill run through my body as I looked around the room. Soda was in the shower, but Darry was doing something in the kitchen. I could see Darry's back. I felt so bad. If I were to tell someone that I was meeting to 'give myself up' to Shane and Drake, one of them could die... And it would have been my fault. I already blamed myself for Johnny and Dally. I couldn't handle being the cause of losing a brother as well.

Mrs. Matthews was in the kitchen with Darry, helping with breakfast. Sodapop came out of the shower, looking for his DX shirt. He found it, and we all ate a quick breakfast. Soda said that he was going to work now. Steve walked in the front door. Soda asked Steve, "You coming with me to the DX or are you going to school?"

He looked at Two-bit, and just said that he'll probably go to the DX. Two-bit nodded, and Sodapop came over to me. He bent down, and gave me a hug. "Have a good day at school." He whispered.

"Have a good day at work." I responded. He ruffled my hair, and left with Steve. I was surprised that Steve didn't look annoyed at first.

Two-bit said, "We better go kid, or you'll be late."

Darry heard him, and yelled from the kitchen, "Stay away from the socs!"

"You got it, Dar!" Two-bit yelled back. We got into his 'truck', and left for school. It was a silent drive to school.

XXX

We got to school, and Two-bit and I started out in the same classes. There weren't too many socs, and I felt better. The whole day was like that. Two-bit and I weren't in all the same classes, but not too many socs were really bothering me. Luke, Colton, and Mike were talking again, and, in a way, that made me feel better.

To think of it, Two-bit had no idea about my 'deal' with Drake. Was Drake going to kill me?

Was this my last week with the gang? I didn't know, so I decided to keep it a secret... Still. Drake and Shane can have me, but I'm not going to break my word... And give them one of my brothers as well.

The rest of the day was pretty simple. I had track practice after school, and Two-bit walked me home. Well to his house. We got there, I did my homework, and waited for my brothers.

They came later, Steve with Sodapop. We ate dinner. Since I was a little nervous for when Drake and Shane get out of jail, and I didn't want to show it, I decided to go to bed. Not to long after that, Sodapop did the same. I was happy. Sodapop and I were still able to share a bed together.

Within a few minutes, I was already asleep.

XXX

 _A Few Days Later, and the day Drake and Shane get out of jail._

The day started out normally. I woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, greased my hair, did other morning things, and went to school with Two-bit. The day seemed normal. It was normal... Until I saw Drake and Shane talking to each other. I noticed that they weren't with Mike, Colton, and Luke. I don't think that they knew about what Drake and I talked about.

I didn't want to tell Two-bit that they were here and cause trouble, so I kept quiet.

We did classes, until lunch break.

Two-bit went to use the bathroom at lunch. I sat by myself for a few seconds, before someone came over to me. I didn't know who it was, until they tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, and was met by Drake. He startled me, but I didn't let him see that. I looked at him, and he smirked back.

He said, "Hey. I was talking to Shane, and we came up with something. Meet us tonight. At Midnight. Behind the school."

I looked at him, hid my fear, and said, "Tonight?" He nodded. When I didn't say anymore, he walked off, and joined Shane again.

I put my arms on the table, and rested my chin on them. I almost felt like crying. _Would tonight be my last night with my brothers? With Two-bit and his family? Even with Steve?_

I thought about the past. The times Darry helps and protects me, and is there for me when I need it. The times Soda is there to understand me, love me, and be there for me. The times Steve argues with me, but yet cares about me. The times where Two-bit would always be able to cheer me up when I'm feeling down... _Would that all be taken from me? Tonight?"_

I remembered Bruce. I should really tell him tonight.

I started thinking about Johnny and Dallas... And even mom and dad. I don't really remember them, but I know that they were there for me... When they could be.

Two-bit came back, and snapped me out of my thoughts. "Howdy."

"Hey." I said, without looking at him. I was just starring out into space. "You okay? You were happy before I left. Now you look miserable." I quickly pretended that I was okay. The more Two-bit knew, the worse. He didn't need to know anything about tonight. If he knew I was sneaking out, he probably wouldn't let me.

Its not that I want to sneak out... I just want to protect my brothers. If Two-bit, or anyone for that matter, stopped me tonight, it might cost me my life... And my brothers'.

The school day finally ended, and Two-bit and I went to his house. I didn't know what to expect tonight at midnight, and so I tried to spend as much time with the gang and my brothers as I could, but I also wanted to see Bruce. When we got to his house, I noticed that Two-bit's younger sister was there as well. I don't know why I haven't seen her around that much.

Tonight was actually quite fun. We played games, and just hung out. No one knew it, but the whole night I was scared. When we were playing games and having fun, I was scared. When we were eating dinner, I was scared. When we talked, I was scared.

After a while, I decided to go and see Bruce. I told Darry that I was just going to the library, and he was okay with it, as long as I didn't stay out for too long.

I went to the police station instead. I went inside, and asked the person at the front desk for Bruce. A few minutes later, he came out.

"Ponyboy." He welcomed me. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you Bruce?"

he nodded.

"Well," I started. "Shane and Drake came back today. They want me to meet them tonight, at midnight, behind the school."

He nodded, and said, "Okay. I'll bring some cops there tonight."

"No, you don't have to."

"Well, I'm going to." His tone stated that he didn't want to argue anymore. I sighed, and went home after we said goodbye.

I went to the Matthew's house. Bedtime came. Sodapop and I went to our bed, while everyone else went to the place where they would sleep. There was a clock in the room. It was just after nine... I had a while of waiting.

I started thinking about my brothers... _Would they be left alone after tonight?_ I did some thinking, and came to the conclusion that if my brothers were left alone, tonight would be worth it.

I was laying on my side, with my back facing towards Sodapop. Without realizing it until now, I had tears streaming down my face. I must have sniffed or something, because Soda started to gently rub my back. A few more tears slid down my face.

"What'ya thinking about Pone?" "Nothin'." I lied. He sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to tell him. He put his arm around me, and pulled me to him. I let him. I hoped that this wasn't his last time holding me. After a few more minutes, I heard his gentle snoring. It was almost enough to cause me to cry again. I hoped that Drake and Shane only beat me up. I couldn't stand to leave my brothers... My gang...

All of my thoughts ended up putting me to sleep.

 **Hey guys. I'm sorry this is such a long story. I was going to stop a while ago, but ended up not stopping. Sorry. Please review! :D**


	45. Chapter 45 For My Brothers

**Chapter 45**

 **Review**

 _Ponyboy POV_

I woke up with a start. I didn't jump up or scream or anything, which surprises me. I had just had a nightmare, and I was sweating. Soda's arm was still around me, but he seemed like he was still sleeping. _Yay,_ I thought. _I don't think I woke him up._

I was about to go back to sleep, when I remembered... _Drake and Shane!_ I started freaking out, but silently. I looked over at the clock. It was 11:09. I had time yet. I didn't feel like going to sleep again.

I looked at Sodapop. I couldn't afford to lose him... For something I did or didn't do. I gently and slowly took his arm off of me, laid it down at his side, and got up. I sat down at my desk, and started to draw a picture. It was a picture of me, Sodapop, and Darry. On the top, it said, 'I love ya big brothers'. On the bottom, it said, 'Gang Members Stick Together'. I didn't know if my brothers would ever find my picture, or when they would, and so I wrote the date on the back of the picture. I also wrote the time, which was now 11:39.

Underneath that, I wrote some other things, because I didn't know if tonight was my last night or not.

I wrote on the back

* * *

 **To Mrs. Matthews and her daughter:**

Thank you for showing me and my brothers the love of a parent and kindness of a friend.

Thank you for giving us a place to stay when we needed it most.

I'm so glad that I got the chance to know you.

Thank you for being there for me.

 **To Steve:**

Thank you for being there for my brothers when I can't be.

When I ran away, You were with Sodapop the whole time.

Sometimes we get along. Others, not so much.

I know we argue, and I know we care.

Thank you for being there for me.

 **To Two-bit:**

Thank you for being there to cheer me up when I'm down.

Whenever something goes wrong, I can count on you to help make it right.

Or at least better. If something bad happens to me tonight, help my brothers the way you helped me.

You're such a good friend, Two-bit.

Thank you for being there for me.

 **To Darry:**

Thank you for being my guardian. When mom and dad left, you took the responsibilities to take care of me and Soda.

I'm sorry I don't always listen. I know that you love Soda and I with all of your heart.

If something happens to me tonight, still love Sodapop the way you loved me.

Thank you for being there for me.

 **To Sodapop:**

Thank you for being loving like the gang, protective like Darry, and understanding like yourself.

I love you Sodapop.

I have a lot to say, but I think you know it all. You know me so well.

If something happens to me tonight, know that I'm in your heart.

If I'm not at the kitchen table at suppertime, or in your bed at night, or eating breakfast in the morning, know I'm in your heart.

I'll always be there, Sodapop. I'm in your heart.

Thank you for being there for me.

 **To the gang:**

It seems like whenever something bad happens, someone always helps someone else. I hope you guys continue to do that.

I love you all. There just isn't enough room on this paper to write it all down.

Don't blame yourself for what happened to me. The past is in the past. It was my choice, not yours.

Now, I'm in your hearts. I'm no longer in the past.

Please, never leave each other. Stay what you were when I left.

A group of boys who are there for eachother.

Thank you for being there for me.

* * *

There was no more room on the paper. I turned around and looked at Sodapop. He still looked like he was sleeping. I went over to Sodapop and gave him the lightest hug that I could because I didn't want to wake him, but I wanted to hug him.

I quietly whispered in his ear, "I love you Sodapop." I hugged him for a few more seconds before I let him go. I wiped the tears that were in my eyes. I wanted to do that to Darry oo, but Darry was such a light sleeper. I would write him a note, but I just did not too long ago.

I just grabbed my coat, and put my shoes on when I was done.

I shoved the picture into my coat pocket.

I quietly went into the living room, and found two couches. Darry was on one, and Two-bit was on the other. I didn't want to wake them up. I quietly walked to the front door, opened it, and left.

Sodapop POV

I was fast asleep, but I was awoken by shaking. I didn't open my eyes, but I could tell that someone was shaking. It was Ponyboy. I opened my eyes to slits, and saw him glance at the clock. After a few minutes, I started to fall back asleep, until he moved my arm. I watched him for a bit. He was just sitting at his desk.

I saw him turn around and so I pretended to be asleep to see what he'd do. What he did startled me a bit. He gave me a very small hug and whispered to me that he loved me. I saw him let me go and wipe some of his tears away. I was confused.

I was about to ask him what he was doing when he grabbed his shoes and coat, and went into the living room. Maybe he's just going out to smoke or something. Than I thought against in... Why was he shaking, and looking at the clock? Why did he tell me he loved me? What was wrong?

I slowly got up, and followed. Once I got into the living room though, he was gone. There was also cool air coming from the front door. I walked to it quietly, and opened it up. I looked around, and saw Ponyboy just walking. He was walking at a pretty slow pace though. I didn't know where he was going. I quickly put on my sweatshirt and shoes as well, when I heard someone ask, "Soda?" It was Two-bit. "What are you doing?"

"Ponyboy went outside. I'm going to follow him." I said it quietly, so that I didn't wake up Darry as well.

Two-bit asked if he could come, and I agreed. He got his coat and shoes, and we quietly went outside. He was way ahead of us, but that was okay. He didn't need to know that we were following him.

We were way behind him, but we kept up with him as well. I think I started to know where he was going. Was he going to... The school? Why?

"Two-bit, do you think he's going to the school?" I whispered, even though I knew that Ponyboy couldn't hear me. "Yea. That's what I was thinking." He whispered back.

I watched as Ponyboy headed towards the back. I noticed that there were two other guys there as well. I told Two-bit to hide in a bush with me when we got closer to the school. He did. Now, we could hear what they were saying.

The first thing that happened wasn't in the form of a word... It was a punch. One of the guys punched Ponyboy in the stomach. He fell to his knees and gasped for air. Than the guys talked. The one who punched him said, "Did you come alone like we asked?"

My blood ran cold. Ponyboy came here... On purpose? To meet them?

Two-bit must have recognized the guy's voice, because he whispered, "Soda... Soda that's Shane! And Drake!"

Ponyboy was still gasping for air, but he managed to say, "Yeah. Now it's your turn to stick to your word! Leave m-my brothers alone!" Shane gave him another kick, but to the head.

I felt shocked. Was that why Ponyboy was crying? Did he come here to get beat up, or worse... Killed... To protect Darry and I?

"Don't worry about your brothers. We don't want them anymore." They started kicking Ponyboy as hard as the both of them could.

I wasn't even thinking, when I lunged out of my hiding spot. "Soda!" Two-bit shouted. The guys looked at me, then at Ponyboy, then at me. "You liar!" They yelled at Ponyboy, and kicked him a bit harder. I got close enough, and leapt on Drake. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Two-bit run up next to me... While Shane did something I never thought he'd do.

He pulled out a heater, and aimed it at my younger brother.

 **Please review! I'm still wondering how I should finish this. Tell me what you think in a review! I might take your advice, and I might not. Please don't be mad either way**


	46. Chapter 46 Love Means Sacrifice

**Chapter 46**

Anyone POV

Ponyboy was beat up, but not as bad as other times. That one kick to the head though... Pony's eyes were only opened half way, and he was starring up at the sky, and he was laying on his back. He was bleeding in some spots, but not too bad. All he heard were feet scuffling and running around... Until everyone froze. But why?

He didn't lift his head up, but he moved his head to the side, to see Shane. He was holding a gun. A heater. And it was aimed at him. He saw Sodapop, Drake, and Two-bit, all frozen to the spot. Drake was the only one smiling. Ponyboy looked Sodapop in the eyes, as a tear rolled down his cheek. He hoped that they wouldn't kill Sodapop. They thought that Ponyboy had brought him, when Ponyboy didn't even know he had been followed.

The heater was still aimed at him, but he didn't care. As long as they hurt me... He thought. As long as they hurt me and not Sodapop.

"You broke your side of the 'deal'" Shane said. Soda said, "No! I followed him here... He didn't know I had been following him! He didn't do nothin' wrong! Leave him alone!"

Shane aimed the gun at Sodapop, and said, "How do I know that he didn't break his side of the deal?"

Ponyboy said as best as he could, "I didn't tell them. T-they followed me."

As soon as Ponyboy said this, Four cops came out of their hiding spots, and one of them was Bruce. They all had guns in their hands, and they were all pointed at Shane.

"Put the gun down Shane." Bruce said. "Now."

Bruce was behind Ponyboy, one cop was behind Drake, and the other two were by Sodapop and Two-bit. The cops formed a big circle, with Shane in the middle, who was still aiming his gun at Sodapop.

Ponyboy slowly pushed his bruised body off of the ground and to his feet. Shane didn't see him, since Shane's back was towards Ponyboy. Ponyboy stood all the way up, and slowly inched his way towards Shane. Ponyboy's eyes showed nothing but hatred.

Bruce saw this and whispered, "Ponyboy."

Ponyboy looked back at Bruce, but then turned back to Shane. Ponyboy slowly crept forward, and you could tell that he was limping. "Ponyboy." Bruce tried a little bit louder. Ponyboy ignored him. "Ponyboy!" Bruce whispered louder. Shane heard it, looked back, and saw Ponyboy. Shane quickly whipped around, gun in hand, and faced Ponyboy. But Shane was too late. Ponyboy was close enough, and so he leapt forward, toppled Shane, and they both fell to the ground.

They were both fighting for the gun, and soon there was fight everywhere. Soda jumped on Drake. A cop held Two-bit back, stopping him from jumping in as well. Two cops jumped in and separated Soda and Drake, each cop holding on of the fighting boys back.

Ponyboy and Shane were on the ground, fighting for the gun. Suddenly, a gunshot went off, and Bruce jumped in, trying to pull Shane and Ponyboy apart. There was some blood on the ground in between the two boys. Both boys were still fighting though, so he couldn't tell who had been shot. Whoever had been shot was not willing to give up this fight. Bruce grabbed Shane by the part of his arms by his armpits, and hauled him backwards. He handcuffed Shane.

Ponyboy was laying on his back when Shane was pulled away. He slowly got off of his back by rolling over, and got onto his hands and knees. One hand was on the ground, and the other was clutching his stomach, as he slowly crawled a few feet away. When he thought that he was far enough away from the drama, he slowly laid himself down onto his side. He didn't want to get into anyone's way.

After Bruce handcuffed Shane, and got Shane to his feet, he finally noticed Ponyboy.

Bruce's face suddenly went pale. He realised what happened.

Ponyboy was shot.

"Ponyboy!" He yelled out, fear evident in his voice.

That got Sodapop's attention.

Ponyboy watched Shane get handcuffed, and gave a weak smile. _My work is finished now,_ Ponyboy thought. _My brothers are safe now._

XXX

Darry POV

I was awoken from a peaceful slumber by a gunshot. Two-bit was gone from his place on the couch. I tried to push it off, but then Two-bit's mom came out of her room.

"What was that?" She asked, fear written all over her face. "It sounded like a gunshot." I answered her.

"Darry!" She started. "I can't find Two-bit!"

"Hang on. He might be in by the boys." I answered. She seemed to calm down a bit, but she was still scared.

I went into the boys' room, to find an empty bed. My brothers were gone as well. "Ponyboy!" I called. "Sodapop!" I got no answer. I heard Two-bit's mom calling Two-bit's name.

Two-bit's little sister came out, and asked what was wrong. Her mom told her who was missing, and that there was a gunshot. They were both real worried. I felt the blood drain from my face, as I remembered the sound of the gunshot. I said, "We have to go out and find them. Something's wrong... We need to find them!" I had a bad feeling in my stomach, and I chose to listen to it.

We all got our coats and shoes on, and left the house. Two-bit's sister came with his mom and I. I started yelling, "Ponyboy! Sodapop!" I got no answer. I yelled again, when I heard Sodapop shriek out my name. I followed the sound of his voice, until I found myself at the school. I heard crying come from the back, and I followed it until I saw a scene that made my heart break.

XXX

Sodapop POV

I jumped on top of Drake after Ponyboy knocked Shane onto the ground. Cops started to pull us apart after a bit. I wasn't really paying attention to what was all going on, until I heard a gunshot. I looked over at Ponyboy and Shane.

They were both still fighting, but there was blood on the ground. Bruce came in, and I thought that he had shot Shane. I looked away, and finally stopped fighting the cop that was holding me. A few seconds went by, and I heard someone scream out, "Ponyboy!" There was fear in their voice.

My heart sunk as I looked over. The cop had yelled it. I followed his line of vision, until I came across a motionless lump, laying a few feet away from me. I shouted Ponyboy's name, and he moved his head to look at me. Pain was written all over his face.

I started to fight the cop again. I've never fought that hard in my life. The cop couldn't hold on any longer. I escaped his grip, and ran to my brother. I stumbled partly, due to going from fighting to suddenly running. I got to my younger brother, and gently turned him over, so that he was laying on his back.

Bruce came over, and I wondered about Shane. I looked back, and saw that the cop who had me was taking Shane to the police car. The other cop let Two-bit go, and he came running over to us. The cop who had Two-bit was bringing Drake to the police car as well. I looked at Ponyboy. I could tell that he was fading...

His eyes were hardly opened, and his breathing was raspy, and shallow. He wasn't inhaling a lot of air. He was hardly moving either. His lips were parted slightly, he was just looking up a the sky, and he was pale. Very pale.

His eyes were hardly open anymore. I tried talking to him. I thought I heard someone call my name... I thought it was Darry, but than I thought against it. I heard it again, and I knew that it was Darry.

"Darry!" I shouted again. "Darry!"

After a few more minutes, he finally came over to us.

By the look on his face, I knew that he was in complete denial.

 **So, how is it so far? How do you guys think I should finish it? Tell me in a review. :D**


	47. Chapter 47 Waiting Until He Goes Home

**Chapter 47**

Sodapop POV

Darry came over, and he was followed by Mrs. Matthews, and Two-bit's younger sister. Darry crouched down next me and Bruce. Darry was smarter than me, because he finished school. He just didn't do collage. He knew what to do in these types of situations. At least way better then me, but probably not as good as Bruce.

Bruce radioed in an ambulance.

He said into his radio, "I'm going to need immediate assistance. There has been a shooting, Code 3" (I think that Code 3 means send an ambulance for an emergency response, lights and siren. Then again, I don't much about cops.)

He gave the location on the school, and tended back to my youngest brother.

Bruce took charge, since he was the best at this type of stuff. He told me to take off my sweatshirt, and I did. He put it on Ponyboy's wound, and told me to apply pressure. I did.

He moved my hands to different spots on my sweatshirt, and told me to apply pressure there. I did.

Ponyboy looked up at me, and smiled. He asked, "A-are you okay, Sodapop?"

"Shhh." I said, and told him I was alright. I felt like crying though. He smiled.

Ponyboy's eyes were mainly closed. He only opened them every now and then, like if he felt a sharp pain or something.

Bruce noticed this. He looked at Ponyboy, and said quietly, "Hey Pony. I know that you're probably tired, but its just do to the blood loss. You gotta stay awake, okay? Can you please stay awake?"

Ponyboy made an effort to open his eyes, but ended up closing them again. He did that a few times.

Mrs. Matthews and Two-bit's little sister came over. His breathing was a little slower, and now I was just hoping that he would hold on.

I whispered to Ponyboy, "Hey buddy. Hold on... You'll be okay. Help should be here soon." Mrs. Mathews came over to us, followed by Two-bit's sister. I didn't know his sisters' name though.

I had tears in my eyes. My brother was acting like he didn't even hear me. It looked like he had started to go limp. I just pushed hair out of his eyes, and said over and over, "You'll be okay. You'll be okay." My worry got the best of me. I bent down, and gently gave Ponyboy a hug, whispering comforting things to him. He was limp the whole time, and his breathing was worse.

While I was hugging him, I heard him whisper to me, "I-I love you... Sodapop."

I said, "No, lil' buddy. Don't give up yet... Your not going to die... You hear me?! I love you too, and your not going to die!"

Ponyboy mumbled out something, and I didn't really understand him. I thought that he said, "S-S-Soda... Please, don't let them hurt me anymore..." I hugged him a bit tighter, and said, "They'll go to jail buddy. They ain't going to hurt you anymore, got that?!"

I think the pain suddenly got the best of him, because he started sobbing into my chest since I was holding him. I pulled him onto my lap a bit more, and he was kind of leaning on me. I put my chin on top of his head and gently began to rock him back and forth, telling him that he would be okay.

A couple minutes passed. Darry and Bruce were still talking about Ponyboy, but I wasn't listening much. My eyes were watery and there were tear tracks running down my face as I listened to Ponyboy cry. There was a puddle of blood around him, and it looked like it was getting hard for him to breathe. His sobs got quieter and he calmed down a bit. I knew that he couldn't hold on much longer. I absentmindedly stopped hugging him and started holding his hand and telling him that everything was going to be alright.

"S-s-soda?" He opened his eyes and tried to look at me. I gave his hand a small squeeze and moved into his line of vision. "I'm right here little buddy. You're going to be okay."

He said in a very faint whisper, "Soda? I… I think I'm okay S-s-soda. It doesn't hurt anymore." He closed his eyes and gave a very weak smile. I started sobbing again and hugged him again. About 20 seconds later, his face went blank, as in expressionless.

He started slipping away in my arms.

Mrs. Matthews looked at Ponyboy, and, honestly, she looked ready to cry. Sirens could be heard. I looked at my younger brother as well. His eyes were completely closed now. He was limp. He was pale. He was cold. Finally, the ambulance pulled up.

The moment I saw the ambulance, my heart lifted. I smiled a bit. I thought that there was still a chance. I looked at Ponyboy's still frame. I whispered to him, "Ponyboy, the ambulance is here. You'll be okay now. You gotta wake up."

He made no motion of movement. I don't know why, but I started to gently shake Ponyboy by the shoulder.

I started begging. I was repeating one phrase over and over. "Ponyboy, you gotta wake up. You gotta wake up."

I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as I saw the paramedics get out of the ambulance and grab some stuff.

"Pony please! Open your eyes, do something!" I begged. The paramedics rushed over and Darry tried to pull me away from our baby brother.

"Please wake up! Please get up Pony!" I begged and hugged him again. I squeezed him tight. I didn't want to let him go, but Darry and Two-bit pried my hands off of his still frame and pulled me back and held onto my arms as I tried to get away from their grasp.

"Guys stop! I gotta get to Pony!" I shouted as the paramedics put him in the ambulance. They drove off.

I calmed down and Darry and Two-bit let me go. We went to the Matthews' house, and got the truck. Darry drove, and I was in the passenger seat. Two-bit, Two-bit's mom, and Two-bit's sister took the back.

XXX

We finally got to the hospital. We were told to go to the waiting room, and did just that. I wanted to use the phone though. Darry said I could, and Two-bit came with me. Two-bit came with me because he was going to the bathroom to wash off the blood from his hands. I went to the phone. I picked it up with shaky hands, and dialed Steve's house. His old man picked up, and once I told him who it was, I was actually surprised when he must have given the phone to Steve.

I hoped Steve's dad wasn't drunk. I didn't want him to hurt asked, "Who is this?" "Sodapop." I answered.

"Sodapop? What's wrong?"

"S-Steve? Could you c-come to the hospital?"

"Soda... What happened?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Just, please hurry."

"Okay. I'll get there as fast as I can."

That was the end of the call. I went back into the waiting room, and waited for Steve. I told Darry I called him, and he was fine with it. So we waited.

Until Steve finally came. He came up to us, and said, "What's wrong guys? Why are you here?" I got up and gave him a hug. Than I sat down, and he sat down next to me.

I started with, "Steve, do you remember how Pony t-took that knife f-f-f-or you?" Steve looked sad, and asked, "Soda... How could I forget?" I just hugged him again, until he pushed me back gently, and asked again about what was wrong.

"Steve," I started. "Pony did the same for me tonight... But it wasn't a knife..." My voice got quieter, as I said, "H-he took a bullet." Steve gasped, and I started crying. Steve hugged me again, and asked, "Is he okay?"

"We don't know yet." Darry spoke up for me. Two-bit came back, and looked bored again. He's always bored. Darry was just staring at the floor. He must have just noticed that there was also blood on his hands. I looked down. There was some on mine, too. We both decided to go wash our hands. When I was alone with Darry in the bathroom, I asked him, "Darry, do you think he'll make it?"

Darry looked at me, and said, "I don't know lil' buddy. I hope." I looked away from him, and said, "Me too." I saw him look at me out of the corner of my eye, and he asked, "Soda? What happened this morning? Where did you guys go?"

I said, "Well, Ponyboy kinda just left this morning. He woke me up when he was leaving. I went to go after him, and ended up waking up Two-bit. That's why Two-bit came with us."

He asked, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

I said, "Well, I just wanted to follow Pony. I'm sorry, it just didn't really cross my mind. I thought that I could have gotten Pony home on my own. Plus, you had to get up early for work."

"You had work to."

"I didn't have to get up as early as you." I lied.

He sighed, and said, "I'm sorry if I seem upset. I just don't want to lose him, Soda." I nodded, and he continued, "He's already been through a lot. He's only 14."

"Don't you think I know that Dar?!" I snapped, a little too harshly.

He looked a little hurt, but just changed the subject. "What really happened? Why did he leave this morning?"

I said, "Well, when we followed him, he went to the back of the school... Drake and Shane were already there. He must have been planning to meet up with them or something. Anyway, they beat him up a little bit, when Two-bit and I jumped in. They yelled at Pony, and said he broke some 'deal' thing they had with him when they saw Two-bit and I. Well, I figured that he didn't want us to know, Darry. Anyway, Pony said that he'd never put our lives on the line... By telling us that he was going to meet with Drake and Shane."

I took a breathe. "What I got out of it was that, if Ponyboy told us about it, our lives would be in danger... I just don't know how though. Well, Shane pulled out a heater... Aimed it at me... But Ponyboy said he didn't tell anyone... And they believed him Dar... They shot our brother! He got shot... For us!"

I hugged Darry, and we went back into the waiting room. No doctor or nurse had come yet. I talked to the lady at the front desk, and she only said that he was in surgery, in critical condition.

So we waited.

And waited.

And waited.

As we waited, I thought about the past. How did this happen to us? A year ago, we were a family. Now, my youngest brother is fighting for his life.

A nurse finally came over to us. All she said was that he was still in surgery, and that it may take awhile. She said, "You boys might want to go home, and get some sleep. We will contact you if he gets better."

Darry stood up, and said, "I'm not going home until my brother goes home. I'll let God choose. I'm not going home until Ponyboy comes home with me, or until he goes home to heaven."

The nurse saw that she was getting nowhere, and so she left the room again.

 **Hope ya like it. :D review**


	48. Chapter 48 Ponyboy goes home

**Give some credit to** **FrankElza** **please**

 **Chapter 48**

Sodapop POV

The whole time in the waiting room, I was thinking about the best memories I shared with my younger brother. I thought about one time when he had a nightmare, and I comforted him. It was after mom and dad died.

* * *

 _3 months ago_

 _Still Sodapop's POV_

 _I was awoken by the sound of screaming. Ponyboy was having another nightmare. He was thrashing about, and calling my name. I quickly was there to comfort him. I wrapped my arms around him, and he relaxed. After a few minutes, he had relaxed, but he had tears in his eyes._

 _"Do you remember your dream?"_

 _He shook his head yes, but he said, "I don't want to talk about it."_

 _I nodded, and just hugged him close to me. He said, "Soda?"_

 _"Mmm?"_

 _"Please don't leave me... Not like mom and dad." He pleaded._

 _"Aww buddy, I'll never leave you."_

 _"You sure?" He pleaded._

 _"Promise. Now go back to sleep, and when you wake up, I'll be right here." I whispered that last part until he fell asleep._

* * *

 _Present_

My mind kept going back to that conversation. _'I wish I could say that to him right now. 'When you wake up, I'll be right here'._ I promised him that I wouldn't leave him... Now he might be leaving me...

I looked around at the waiting room... This was the room where I had been hugging my brother after he ran away, when we got him back from Windrixville. How does time fly so fast?

I was just thinking about so many memories, like when Ponyboy was little, to where he is now.

Why would Drake and Shane hate Ponyboy so much? He's so nice, kind, sweet, and he has a big heart. He's so... Innocent.

I remembered the day when Ponyboy looked me in the eyes, and asked, "Who are you?" I remembered when Ponyboy asked the gang, "Why do they hate me so much?" I remembered when Ponyboy was talking to Nathan, and he said that he wished he died in the fire.

He didn't want anyone else to get hurt. He didn't care if he got hurt... He just couldn't watch anymore people die. He already watched our parents and friends. He couldn't stand to see anymore death.

Was this the final straw for him? How much more could he go through... Was God ready for him, or is he meant to stay with us?

I hoped he could stay with us, but I know that whatever happens would be for the best... It'd just be so hard to agree with it if he were to die. I know he wouldn't have to face Drake and Shane anymore, but I'd miss him. I know that I'm not the only one who loves Ponyboy, but I have a feeling that I knew him like nobody else.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when another nurse came over to us. She had a grim expression.

"Ponyboy Curtis?" We all stood up. "Can I speak to immediate family only?"

Darry and I followed her into a small room. She sat us down, and looked kind of upset, as in sad.

I had tears coming down my face before she started talking. I was so scared.

She looked at me and Darry, and said, "As you know, he was shot. When we got him into the ambulance, he already lost a ton of blood. We didn't have enough spare blood, and not his type of blood either, in the ambulance, so we just had to hope that he was strong enough to hold on. I was surprised that he made it here. Well, we got him into surgery, but, I'm really sorry... He just flatlined... The bullet hit his stomach, and... and we just couldn't get his pulse, back. I'm really sorry."

I had a breakdown. She put her hand into her pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper.

"H-he wanted you to have this." She said, handing it to me.

I was still crying, when I uncrumpled the piece of paper.

I almost had another breakdown. It was an amazing hand-drawn picture of Ponyboy, Darry, and I. The top said, 'I love ya big brothers.' The bottom said 'Gang Members Stick Together'

I looked at the back. It had today's' date, and said 11:39 PM. He made this just hours ago.

It had little notes about everyone, but I jumped down to the one about me.

It read,

 **To Sodapop:**

Thank you for being loving like the gang, protective like Darry, and understanding like yourself.

I love you Sodapop.

I have a lot to say, but I think you know it all. You know me so well.

If something happens to me tonight, know that I'm in your heart.

If I'm not at the kitchen table at suppertime, or in your bed at night, or eating breakfast in the morning, know I'm in your heart.

I'll always be there, Sodapop. I'm in your heart.

Thank you for being there for me.

I broke down, and handed the note to Darry.

He read through it, and I saw that he was crying now, too.

We left the room. I was leaning on Darry, and we both had tears in our eyes. Even Darry couldn't stay strong. We got into the waiting room. I went over and hugged Steve.

Two-bit looked a bit confused, and said, "What's wrong with Ponyboy?" Darry answered, "H-he didn't make it, Two-bit." Darry handed Two-bit the paper.

Two-bit gave it to Steve, and so on. Once everyone read it, the air was changed. Everyone was sad now, or in tears.

Ponyboy went home... His new home was heaven.

XXX

We got to say goodbye to him. When we went into His room, there was a bandage wrapped around his stomach, which was now useless.

I held Ponyboy's hand, as I broke down. I saw the burn mark on his arm.

I gently traced it with my finger, and said, "Why did they do this... to you?"

I hugged him, and said some things to him. Before I knew it, it was time to leave. The last thing I whispered to Ponyboy was, "Don't worry little buddy. I love you. I'll see you again. I promise."

I remembered the last time I had made a promise...

 _I promise. When you wake up, I'll be right here..._

Well, this was a promise I wouldn't break. I would see him again.

XXX

We went to the Matthews' house after a while, and I thought to myself, 'My house isn't his home... Heaven is.' I had the paper in my pocket. I read the paper over a few more times, until I came to a conclusion...

I want to write a book... About my brother.

 **How was it? Its not done yet, and give some credit to FrankElza. Some of these things were their idea.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Sodapop POV

We were at the Matthews' house. I was in the room that me and my younger brother had been sharing, and sat down on the bed.

A few hours had gone by since I had to say goodbye to my brother. The last goodbye.

 _He was only 14_ , I thought. _How could people be so... Hateful?_

Shane and Drake thought that Ponyboy was a murderer, when he never was. Now, they are the murderers. My brother never killed anyone. Out of all of the people in our gang, Ponyboy was the most innocent.

He was a greaser on the outside, but on the inside... He was just a kid. He still went to high school. He was 14. He was innocent. He was a kid.

I started crying. I felt for the piece of paper that was in my pocket that my brother had made... Just hours ago.

I read the whole back this time.

 **To Mrs. Matthews and her daughter:**

Thank you for showing me and my brothers the love of a parent and kindness of a friend.

Thank you for giving us a place to stay when we needed it most.

I'm so glad that I got the chance to know you.

Thank you for being there for me.

 **To Steve:**

Thank you for being there for my brothers when I can't be.

When I ran away, You were with Sodapop the whole time.

Sometimes we get along. Others, not so much.

I know we argue, and I know we care.

Thank you for being there for me.

 **To Two-bit:**

Thank you for being there to cheer me up when I'm down.

Whenever something goes wrong, I can count on you to help make it right.

Or at least better. If something bad happens to me tonight, help my brothers the way you helped me.

You're such a good friend, Two-bit.

Thank you for being there for me.

 **To Darry:**

Thank you for being my guardian. When mom and dad left, you took the responsibilities to take care of me and Soda.

I'm sorry I don't always listen. I know that you love Soda and I with all of your heart.

If something happens to me tonight, still love Sodapop the way you loved me.

Thank you for being there for me.

 **To Sodapop:**

Thank you for being loving like the gang, protective like Darry, and understanding like yourself.

I love you Sodapop.

I have a lot to say, but I think you know it all. You know me so well.

If something happens to me tonight, know that I'm in your heart.

If I'm not at the kitchen table at suppertime, or in your bed at night, or eating breakfast in the morning, know I'm in your heart.

I'll always be there, Sodapop. I'm in your heart.

Thank you for being there for me.

 **To the gang:**

It seems like whenever something bad happens, someone always helps someone else. I hope you guys continue to do that.

I love you all. There just isn't enough room on this paper to write it all down.

Don't blame yourself for what happened to me. The past is in the past. It was my choice, not yours.

Now, I'm in your hearts. I'm no longer in the past.

Please, never leave each other. Stay what you were when I left.

A group of boys who are there for each other.

Thank you for being there for me.

I finally decided that I was going to write a book about my brother.

He deserved it. He deserved a lot more. He never deserved to die! I know what to call the book as well.

I would name the book 'Gang Members Stick Together' after my brother.

XXX

Two-bit POV

The next day, I went to school. I was surprised that I got to sleep last night. I had been crying, which is nothing like my usual self. Steve decided to go to work with Sodapop. The day was weird. I was by myself now in all of my classes.

I guess that I was used to Ponyboy not being at school. He was usually sick, wasn't supposed to go to school, or in the hospital. Today, if felt different though. I guess it was because I knew that no matter what, he'd never come back. Last night was the last straw for him.

Drake and Shane were absent to. I hope they got caught or something.

During all my classes, I kept looking around the classroom. Every time I didn't see Pony, I'd tell myself that he would be back next class, or maybe tomorrow, even though I knew it wouldn't happen.

I felt better knowing that they were in jail for good, but I missed Ponyboy... Really bad.

At one of my classes though, i did something that I never thought I'd do. I didn't see Ponyboy, and I told myself, _At least I'll see him at lunch._

Lunch finally rolled around, and I found myself alone. I saw Luke, Colton, and Mike sitting together, all smiling and happy, and unknowing about last night.

They saw me, and I must have looked upset sitting by myself, because Mike gave me a little wave. I just looked away. They were pretty nice for socs, but I couldn't really see myself being really good friends with them. Maybe we would become friends, but never like me and Pony.

They finally came over to me. They brought their lunches with them too.

"Hey." Mike said.

Luke said, "I know we didn't get to meet in a proper way yet. My name is Luke."

"Colton." Colton said. "I'm Two-bit." Mike already knew this, and so he was the first to change the subject. He asked, "Hey. Why do you seem so upset? And where is Ponyboy this time?"

I looked at him, and said, "That's why I'm upset. He's gone." They thought I meant gone as in absent, even though I meant gone for good.

Mike continued, "Where is he than?"

I looked at where Drake and Shane used to sit, to find that part of the table empty. I continued to look at the table, and said, "He's gone, because of them." I nodded in the direction of the table.

"Well, what happened?" Asked Mike.

I snapped emotionally. I couldn't take it.

"They killed him!" I blurted out. "They killed him! Last night!" I was crying a lot now. "They shot him!"

The three of them gasped. They looked like they were in complete denial. Mike looked as if he were almost about to cry.

I know I was.

 **Please review! Thanks to Frankelza for the reviews.**

 **Reviews motivate me to update.**


	50. Chapter 50 Only the Good Die Young

**Thanks to FrankElza for the reviews**

 **Chapter 50**

Darry POV

I was at work a few days after the accident with my youngest brother. I was glad though when I found out that they had put my little brother in the newspaper. The last time he was there was when he saved those kids from the church in Windrixville. They even talked about where his funeral would be, and what time. The entire day my mind was on him. I was doing my roofing job.

I felt guilty about my brother. I thought that it was my fault that he died. Soda told me that Pony had planned to go and meet Shane and Drake, so that Sodapop and I wouldn't be hurt anymore.

Ponyboy had just hurt me worse than any bullet hole.

He left a big hole in my heart. A hole that could never be replaced. A hole like no other. Ponyboy died so Sodapop and I didn't get hurt... When he hurt us the worst of all.

"Ow!" I shouted, noticing that I had just whacked my thumb with the hammer. I heart my coworker, who was on the ground, yell, "Hey Curtis, you okay?"

I said, "Yeah. I'm just not thinking straight at the moment."

He asked, "Your brother?" I nodded. His name was Frank. I had told him about Ponyboy yesterday. He seemed to care, and it made me feel better.

Ponyboy's funeal was coming up, and I knew that Frank was coming. My boss said he'd try. I hope a lot of people come. I knew that Ponyboy would like that.

XXX

(Funeral)

Before I knew it, that day was here. Pony's funeral was today. The whole gang, or what was left of it, was coming along too. The drive there was silent, except for the occasional sniffs and sobs.

When we got there, I gasped. So did Sodapop, Two-bit, and Steve. There were so many people there it was surprising. I didn't recognize about half of them. There were so many people that I couldn't count them.

Ponyboy's school friends were all here, along with his track friends. His teachers and his principle were there. His track coach was there. There were adults with young children that I didn't know.

Bruce was there, and there was a whole squad of police officers, a lot of police officers. He saw me and walked over to us. He gave us a sad look. "Darrel, I just wanted to say that I've been to funerals before, and not many 14 year-olds can bring this many people together. Some do, but not many. I can tell that Ponyboy was an important kid and will be missed greatly."

I just nodded. He was right. Ponyboy would be greatly missed. He was a hero. He saved kids from a fire, and... Saved us from Drake and Shane. He just couldn't save himself.

We talked a bit more about Ponyboy, and my eyes started to water. Bruce kept talking as I looked at all of the people here. There were just so many. I recognized some of our parents' friends. There were people I know, and a lot more that I didn't.

To my surprise, some socs were here. I recognized Cherry, Marcia, and Randy. To my surprise, I also noticed Luke, Colton, and Mike.

Bruce finished talking and ended up going back to the other cops. I looked around and noticed a whole bunch of firefighters as well. I looked at them and saw Nathan as well. So many people were here.

A lot of people looked like they had been crying. Sodapop was as well. Steve and Two-bit were trying to comfort him as well, but you could tell that they were sad as well.

I saw a lady with a little kid walk over to me. She looked to be about 40 or 50. She also looked like she had been crying earlier.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked her.

"Are you related to Ponyboy?"

"I'm his brother."

"Are you Darrel?"

I nodded. "How did you know that?"

"You were in the newspaper."

I nodded, and she told me who she was. Her name was Julia and her daughters' name was Katelyn.

"How did you know Ponyboy?" I asked her.

Her eyes got a bit watery and she said, "Well, he saved my daughter. He saved her from the fire in the church in Windrixville. I came down here to thank him, but saw the updates in the newspaper. I came here to let you know that I'm... I'm very sorry, and that he must have been an amazing kid. I wish this world was better. But... Only the good die young."

My eyes were watery and I nodded.

"What really happened? If you don't want to tell me you don't have to, but I was just curious. The newspaper didn't go into much detail." She said.

"How much did the newspaper tell you?"

She looked at me with those sad eyes again.

"It didn't say much. All it said was that Ponyboy got himself into a fight, but I didn't think that was the whole story. It just said he died while fighting."

I got a bit angry. The newspaper made Ponyboy sound like a bad kid who likes to fight. But he wasn't like that... He only fought for self defense.

"You see, there were these kids who were picking on him and being mean to him a school. It escalated and in the past few months, they have put Ponyboy through hell. One of the kids made a bet with Ponyboy from what I heard. I don't know all the details, but basically they made a bet. From what I heard, the bet was that if Ponyboy met the kids behind a school, the kids would leave me and his other brother, Sodapop, alone."

I took a deep breath. After I said all of that, she nodded, and so I continued.

" Sodapop told me what happened that night since I was asleep. When Ponyboy ran away, he must have woken up Sodapop because him and our friend Two-bit followed Ponyboy to the school. When they got there, they saw Pony getting beat by Drake and Shane, the kids who made the bet. Ponyboy must have told the cops about the bet because the cops were there. Shane aimed a heater at Sodapop as the cops aimed guns at Shane."

She nodded and looked interested into the story. She also looked sad.

"Ponyboy, well, he kinda snuck up on Shane. When Shane saw Pony behind him, Ponyboy tackled Shane to the ground and saved Sodapop. Soda jumped on Drake and a cop held Two-bit back from the fight. Shane and Ponyboy fought for the gun as two cops tried to break up the fight between Sodapop and Drake. Bruce, the other cop, tried to separate Ponyboy and Shane, who were still fighting for the gun. A gunshot went off, and Bruce pulled Shane away."

I was near tears as I told her the rest. At the time I didn't know it, but now I do. Now I know that that night was my baby brothers' last. Those were some of his last moments.

I continued, "That gunshot was what woke me up back at the house. Two-bit's mom, Two-bit's sister and I left the house and found them at the school. I found Bruce, Sodapop, and Two-bit by something, but at first I couldn't see what it was. When I got closer, I saw that they were huddled around Pony. There was blood on the ground and I saw that Ponyboy was bleeding from the stomach. Bruce radioed in an ambulance, but Pony didn't make it."

She gasped and asked, "What happened to Drake and Shane?"

"They went to jail."

She nodded and asked, "Well, why did Ponyboy go if he knew he might die?"

My voice shook as I said, "H-he told us that he was protecting Soda and I."

She looked confused. "If he ran away that night and didn't make it, how did he tell you?"

My eyes got really watery and some tears flowed down my face. "Sodapop!" I called.

He came over to me and I could tell that he had been crying too. "Yea Dar?"

"Can I see the paper?"

He looked at me with the saddest eyes when he remembered about the paper. The note from Pony.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled up note. He handed it to me and I uncrumpled it.

"H-he wrote this note, before he ran away." I handed it to her and she looked at the picture on the front. "He's very good at drawing." She commented. I nodded.

She turned it around and gasped. She read through the back and her eyes grew more watery. She didn't even know him, but I could tell that she cared. She pointed to the time and date, and said, "He even wrote down when he made the note... So he knew he was going to die?"

I nodded. She said, "He was so brave. That's what he did in the fire too. If he... If he didn't go into the church, my daughter would have died..." Her voice trailed off. "I don't really know what to say... Other then I'm sorry. He had such a big heart, and... I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I told her.

"I know, but I feel bad."

After that, we talked for a few minutes about Ponyboy. My heart sunk though as I looked over and saw Steve and Two-bit try to comfort Soda, who was on his knees, crying.

 **I don't have much to say other then I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, Review, and Stay Gold**


End file.
